My Enemy, My Teacher, My Lover
by AwesomenessInTheMoonlight
Summary: Ciel is trying his best to make it through his Freshman year of high school. However, it gets hard when he thinks he may be developing feelings for his teacher. It also doesn't help when it seems as though more than just his teacher has their eyes on Ciel. Say Eye Candy!
1. Welcome to Eastonwood Academy

Hello People! AwesomenessInTheMoonlight here, but you can call me Chrissy! This is my first fanfic! And I not nervous at all! Now if you excuse me, I must go vomit he-he... Oh no...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**~*_Welcome to Eastonwood Academy_*~**

*Beep, Beep, Beep*

'Make it stop, Dear God make it stop!'

A young boy awoke the annoying beeping of his alarm clock. He opened his midnight blue eyes lazily, lightly placing his hand over his left eye. For it had an aggravating sensitivity of light, and the sunlight pouring through the window didn't make anything better.

"Ciel, Honey, wake up! First day of school remember?" Ciel's mother called from behind his door.

Oh, how could he forget? Today Ciel Phantomhive was starting his freshman year at Eastonwood Academy, the scariest high school alive. Filled with freaks. weirdos, nerds, geeks, idiots, and any other stereotypical group you could think of.

"Yes, yes, I'm up, Mom." Ciel stood up from his bed, bluish-grey hair falling lightly before his eyes. He stumbled all the way to his bathroom. While in the shower, Ciel thought over how he would like his day to go by. Meet his friend Alois at the corner of their neighborhood, walked to school, avoid the people who seem uninteresting, pick out a couple of silly 'pawns' that may come in handy, annoy some new teachers, make fun of upperclassman, then go home. Yeah, that's it. Just like middle school. Minus the craving of juice boxes. Nope wait, the cravings are back.

When Ciel got out of the shower, He brushed his teeth, combed his hair, and went to put on his school uniform. It looked so, how you say, ordinary. That just wouldn't do for Ciel. The long-sleeved, white polo shirt was now short-sleeved. The blue bow-tie then just turned into just a blue tie. The black pants were replaced with black shorts that went to the tip of his knees. Everything went with the knee-high socks and black dress shoes that originally went with uniform. Ciel finished everything with his black eye-patch over his right eye easing the stinging from the sunlight.

As Ciel walked downstairs, he was greeted by his mother and father.

"Hey Son, you ready for your first day of high school?" Vincent Phantomhive asked.

"I suppose so. But people get more and more annoying every year."

"Haha. That's fine. Just push all of that beside live this year like it's the only time you'll every live it... which it sorta is."

Ciel rolled his eyes at his fathers awkwardness, yet smiled lightly to have a father so understanding. Just as Ciel was about to tell his father about his weirdness, Rachel Phantomhive came in the dining room with a small smile gracing her lips.

"Ciel, Sweety, your friend Alois is waiting for you outside.," she stated softly.

"Oh, thanks, Mom." Ciel was slightly confused. They were supposed to meet outside their neighborhood.

As soon as Ciel walked outside, he was jumped on by no one other than a blonde haired, pale blue eyed, bozo.

"Ciel! I haven't seen you in forever!" Alois sang annoyingly like an idiot.

" Yes, Alois, because last night is an eternity," Ciel droned out slowly as he pushed the taller boy off of him.

"Don't be all fuddy-duddy, Shorty. Aren't you excited to be a freshman as of this day, the hour, this minute, this seco- NO WAIT FOR ME!" Alois screamed at the top of his lungs as Ciel walked in front of him, ignoring his oh-so-inspirational speech consisting of the times of day.

"I'd rather not be seen with you. It's bad enough your parents thought it would be magnificent if me and you had the same classes. Let alone, let's us hold the fact that you're hyped up like an imbecile. Which brings us to the question, how much sugar did you put on your frosted flakes this morning?" Ciel asked with a furrowed eyebrow.

"Oh... you know... about 1 table spoon... times 12 BUT THAT'S NOT THE POINT!" Alois yelled quickly. Ciel just rolled his eyes.

As the boys talked about classes, teachers, and past classmates, they slowly came upon the gates of Eastonwood Academy. The Academy. The one, and only, school filled with the strangest kids you'll find in the world.

When they walked into the school, the first thing they saw was terror. Fights were already breaking out. Couples were making out beside lockers. The past years jocks were smoking in the corners of hallways. Yep, this always the first thing you want to see when you enter high school.

"Whoa," Alois started. "This is... AWESOME!"

Ciel only smirked. 'Yes,' he thought. 'This is magnificent. The perfect little pawns in the palm of my hand. Maybe this school year won't be that bad. Not bad at all.'

It took Ciel and Alois a while to find their lockers, and when they did it took forever to put their books in them. After their locker situation was sorted, they took a look over their schedules. It was quite enticing.

1st Period- Biology- Michealis

2nd Period- Geometry- Faustus

3rd Period- Geography/History- Michealis

4th Period- English- Anefeloz

5th Period- Spanish- Michaelis

6th Period- Physical Education- Baldroy

7th Period- Basic Fine Arts- Michealis and Faustus

Ciel thought his schedule was strange. Most of his classes were taught by this Michealis dude. Heh, Michealis. The name made him and Alois chuckle uncontrollably. Their giggling was interrupted when the first bell rung. Every student in the hall rushed to their first period classes.

The Biology classroom was huge and intriguing. Books here, posters there, mindless students everywhere. The desks were set to seat two of course. Alois and Ciel took the desk in the far left corner. No one every looks in the far left corner. That way Ciel could eat his skittles in peace.

When the door opened and closed, gasps went around the class. This caused Ciel to of course look up from his family sized bag of skittles hidden in his hoodie.

A tall (at least 6"1') crimson eyed male walked into the classroom. Small strands of his black hair going this way and that. Immediately Ciel found him... interesting. That was the only way he could described the man. Interesting. He did not look like one to be taken advantage of.

"Hello, class,'" came his deep voice. "I am your teacher, Sebastian Michealis. Mr. Michealis is you may. I look forward to teaching you all."

Sebastian's eyes stop suddenly in the back of the room. He saw something... someone, who made him stare in awe. A short, small built, lanky boy. His only seen midnight blue eye easily mystified him. His unruly bluish hair gave him the careless, yet cute look.

'How intriguing,' thought Sebastian. He flashed a small smirk toward the boy and made sure he saw.

Ciel flinched lightly and blushed as he received a smirk from the teacher. But you know Ciel didn't care. Because it wasn't like Ciel thought of him as attractive. That would make him gay. Ciel Phantomhive was not gay! Because that would be wrong. Besides Ciel was 14 (turning 15 in December) and Mr. Michealis looked like 21. That was like 11 years in Ciel's world because he was never actually good in math...

After taking roll, Mr. Michealis passed out a worksheet.

"Since the unit we will be starting soon is on the basics of the human body and health, I'd though we would start with a worksheet in which you must label the muscles and bones of the body. Please try not to use your books."

There were groans here and there, but mostly from the boys. The girls were still fawning over Mr. Michealis.

"Cieeel, I don't get iiiit. Heellp'" Alois whined.

Ciel's eye simply twitched.

"To tell you the truth, I don't get it myself. I never cared enough in science to pay attention." It's not like he was lying. Ciel honestly only passed by skimming through the books and studying. He brought to one resolution. Ask the teacher. For. Help. Now if you know Ciel Phantomhive, this was abnormal. He never asked teachers for help in anything. Either because he didn't like them or was just to smart. Ciel slowly raised his hand.

Sebastian walked around lazily with a small smile helping teens. Who either didn't know what quads were or where the tibia was. Sebastian's 'smile' quickly changed to a full blown smirk when he saw the miniature, midnight blue eyed god with his hand raised looking oddly at the paper. He walked slowly to his desk.

"May I help you Mr...," Ciel jumped as Mr. Michealis suddenly whispered in his ear, blushing a little.

"Uh, Oh, Phantomhive. Ciel Phantomhive. I suppose I'll start with the question... what's an clavicles?" Ciel asked like an imbecile.

"Hn." Sebastian slightly chuckled."You mean clavicle?" Sebastian asked, his smirk growing wider.

Ciel's body stiffened. Mr. Michealis... he was... his hand was traveling slowly down his thigh.

"I- I suppose so." Ciel would not let this make him lose his composure. Alois was, however was inattentive of this. He was poking a hole in the wall with his pen and laughing like an idiot.

"Well," Sebastian started pleased with Ciel's reaction. "It's right here. It's rather just commonly called the collar bone." Ciel shiver as Sebastian's cold fingers softly touched his skin. "If broken, it could cause a great amount of pain." With that Sebastian went in and bit Ciel's throat making him squeal. "Sort of like that. But a lot more painful."

The bell rung, and the students flew out in joy.

"So you get it now, _Ciel?"_ Sebastian let his name roll off his tongue leaving a sweet taste.

All Ciel could do was stare at his teacher in disbelief and he stood slowly. All it took was Mr. Michealis' smirk, and Ciel dragged ass out of that classroom.

* * *

><p>Well I hope that was fine. Please tell me if it was good. I can say is that I tried. I honestly haven't had a good sleep in days. I just finished my basketball tournament, history research project, and I have to start on my writing assignment in English. ...Yes, just in case you're wondering I am suffering of sleep deprivation. But, it is what it is. Leggo!<p> 


	2. The Day I Got Detention With Satan

Hi, I'm back. I sorta got bored and thought I'd start on another chapter. I was so happy when I saw that I had a couple of reviews, story alerts, author alerts, and a favorite on this story after so soon of publishing it. I was all gigglin' and stuff. *sigh* Yeah... I'm still a little sleepy, but hey, you know how it is! So let's start shall we?

Disclaimer- I think it's pretty obvious I don't own Kuroshitsuji. If I did... *giggles like an idiot*

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter2<strong>

**~*_The Day I Got Detention With Satan_*~**

Ciel slammed himself against his locker, panting heavily. At one moment, all of his thoughts, emotions, and opinions zipped through his head at top speed.

'What was that? That has to be against school rules. Illegal at some point!'

It was only Ciel's second hour of school and he was fed up with high school already!

"Dude," Called Alois' annoying voice. "I've been looking for you. You better hurry or we'll be late for geometry. The sooner I fail, the better."

Ciel ignored his best friend's idiotic remark and tried to call down, but his shaking was was not ignored by Alois.

"Man, you're all sweaty and shaky. What's wrong?" Alois asked with the slightest bit of concern that almost through Ciel off guard, but he however, continued to get his Geometry book out of his locker.

"Nothing. I honestly don't want to talk about it. Let's just go to class." Ciel would do anything to make him forget any of 1st period's events. 'Maybe if I just act like nothing happened then, everything will be alright. Act like nothing happened and admit to no one. Yeah, I can do that.'

Alois' face of small worry didn't falter. He, being Alois, would not take that for an answer. In a flash of a time, Alois had Ciel pinned against his locker.

"It's okay if you don't wanna talk about it, Ciel. But remember, it there's anything at all that's bothering you, you can come to me anytime. It bothers me when it seems as if you're upset." And with that, Alois gave Ciel a peck on the cheek (too close to his mouth for Ciel's comfort), and jogged off to 2nd period.

What.

The.

Hell.

Those were the only words going through Ciel's mind after Alois kissed him. So many things were happening already in one day. It was like Satan wanted to reign hell's fire only upon Ciel.

'I-I don't get it. Al-Alois doesn't like me right? I mean, he has to like me, he's my best friend, but he doesn't like me like _that! _I'm so confused. Ugh I feel like I'm gonna vomit.'

With that thought, Ciel stumbled lazily and wide eyed to Geometry class.

* * *

><p>"No way! Is the Ciel Phantomhive?"<p>

'_Oh no... not her!'_

"Ciel! Remember me? Lizzy!" Ugh. Now, who could ever forget the oh-so-happy-unicorns-in-my-fruit-loops Elizabeth Midford. One of THE most annoying, idiotic girls in all of Elementary, Middle, and now (sadly) High School. Out of all the girls that could be in this class, one had to be Elizabeth, one of Ciel's fan-girls. The most loud and obnoxious one.

"Ah, yes, Elizabeth. How have you been?" Ciel asked irritation clear in his voice.

"Lizzy, Ciel. Call me Lizzy. And I have been doing fine, thank you. Aren't you looking forward to your freshman year?" Ciel asked with her high pitched voice, pushing her chest into Ciel's arm. Anyone paying close attention would be able to hear Alois growl in annoyance and anger.

"I guess I am," as soon as Ciel said this the final bell rang and the teacher came in. 'Thank you,' thought Ciel to whatever God was listening. "Well that's the bell. We should be sitting now."

"I guess you're right. Nice talking to you, Ciel." Ciel could have sworn he heard the little children scream when she spoke.

Once all was situated, all eyes went on the teacher, Mr. Faustus (who's name in which made Ciel and Alois giggle like little elementary girls). He was an awkward man. Tall, yellow eyes, black hair much like Mr. Michealis' but more... out there.

"Good morning class. I will be your geometry teacher Mr. Faustus. I only have one thing to say. Try hard in my class, or I'll personally name you imbecile myself, are we understood?

"Yes Mr. Fa-"

"Perfect. So as most teachers in this school are being told to do on the first day of school, I will give are small quiz that will help me place you a standing in this class. Pass these out, please." Just like first period, boys groaned and girls drooled, and some brown-headed chick passed out the thin packet.

"I expect you all to try your best, but if you really need help I supposed I could gather a small bit of care for you. Please proceed with your quiz." With that, Mr. Faustus sat at his desk and began typing away at superhuman speed.

Unlike the other kids, Ciel liked this teacher. He seemed careless with that, 'I'm gonna teach, and if you don't get it then either get help from a classmate or huddle up in the fetal position like the little wuss you are.' sort of attitude. Plus, Mr. Faustus' quizzes didn't look that bad. Most of the questions were easy. Although Ciel wasn't great at complete arithmetic, shapes were more his thing.

Claude Faustus stood beside a child's desk getting slightly annoyed. If he had to describe the difference between scalene and isosceles one more time, he was going to yell. Then he saw a hand shoot up in the back of the room. In the back, left corner of the room to be exact. Said hand was being raised by some blonde kid who sat by-

'So that's the one Michealis was going on about.' Claude looked beside the blonde kid to lay eyes on his blue hair and matching eye friend. 'I don't see anything special about him.' But think this only made the Faustus want to check Ciel out more. Claude walked slowly to the boy with the raised hand.

"Do you need help?" Claude asked not really even paying attention to his own words, but looking at the blue-haired beauty who was in deep focus.

'Ciel Phantomhive. What a strange name,' thought Claude as he looked on the top of Ciel's packet.

"Uh yeah," Alois' voice brought Claude back. "Well I get the numbers, but what up with the letters man? You can't add the alphabet and numbers all together. That's like Math and English mixed together. Like... Manglish, man." What in the hell is wrong with this kid...

Ciel slowly looked up from his paper to roll his eyes at Alois and call him an idiot, then slowly looked back down. Mr. Faustus couldn't agree more...

"So I suppose your question is 'What is the difference in the perimeter in triangle ABC to triangle XYZ?'" Claude asked with an exasperated sigh.

"Heh, someone needs to learn their ABC'S." Alois said in a sing song voice making being all around them laugh.

'How did he even get in this class? This grade at the least!' Mr. Faustus gave another sigh.

"No, kid. It's asking if the first triangle has a line with 8 inches and the other with 10 and they are isosceles which one has the greater base." Claude tried to stay calm which was getting harder and harder by the second. "Do you understand now?"

The boy (Alois Trancy if he could remember correctly) gave him a strange look. "How am I supposed to see the difference if they're not even colored?"

Just as the Faustus was about to explode, the bell rung and the freshmen ran out. All except the Ciel kid who was taking his sweet time. He wasn't going to enjoy History (not only because Mr. Michealis was the teacher) that much so he wouldn't mind being late.

As Ciel slowly got his things together, he felt a pair of eyes on him. He carefully looked out the corner of his eye to see Mr. Faustus looking at him. He ignored and turned away. Only to look back again to see Mr. Faustus' eyes still on him.

"Um, may I help you?" That dude was really starting to creep Ciel out.

"I don't see it." Claude took huge steps toward Ciel.

"I-I'm sorry?" Now Ciel was getting really scared.

"I don't see what Michealis sees in you." With that Claude pushed Ciel into the desk and grabbed his chin. He looked in his eye trying to find something. Anything. The boy was so passive it was somewhat annoying.

Ciel just stood there wide eyed. 'Move you idiot.' He fought with himself on why he wouldn't move. He would admit it was fear, but that would make him look like a chump. It wasn't until his teacher started running his finger down his throat and he shivered, that Ciel pushed him away, grabbed his things, and walked out of that place.

"What an interesting child," Claude Faustus said to himself and prepared for his next imbecile class.

* * *

><p>'This school is stupid. The teachers were obviously problem children when they were younger, and the students here now obviously ARE problem children. Where's that Alois, I let him hold my skittles.' Yep, those were the things that calmed Ciel down when he was angry.<p>

As he was walking down the hall to his locker to get his books, Ciel saw three purple-haired students pushing a little blonde kid.

'Hey, I remember him,' Ciel thought to himself. 'Was it Finnian?' Ciel tried to remember the name of the kid that always managed to get himself into trouble in middle school. He walked lazily to the group of students who seemed to enjoy the show of three upperclassmen bullying a younger one. 'Alois would be one to watch.' Ciel rolled his eyes finally spotting his friend.

"Haha, Cantebury look, he looks like he's gonna pee himself."

"Well let's show him what it's like to be really scared shall we Thompson, Timber?" They tried picking the boy up, but with tribulation because of his struggle.

"No, stop! Please!" They ignored his pleas laughing shamelessly.

"Hey! Leave him alone. Three against one doesn't seem really fair." Ciel stated with a tired look on his face.

"Well, if it isn't Shorty McShort-Short."

"Look who wants to be a hero."

"Well," One pushed Ciel. "You gonna do something? Or are you too afraid." All of the joined in on pushing Ciel repeatedly. A flash of annoyance chased through Ciel's visible eye. Alois was the one to step up and say something.

"Hey, I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Well, what's he gonna do. Cry home to his mommy."

Now, Ciel might have been small, but he was 78.5 pounds of pure fury. So it only took one more push and Ciel was on them like white on rice.

All anyone could see was a ball of purple and blue, with fists, hands, and feet flying here and there. And if you wanna get real into it, the cries of Cantebury were heard, Thompson's wet slacks were kicking everywhere, and Timbers hair was out of his head and on the floor. It was only until a booming voice was heard, when the incites of peers stopped.

"What is the meaning of this!" Oh, hot damn. Of all teachers, why Mr.-

"M-Mr. Michealis!" A timid girl squealed.

"No one move. I demand to know what is going on." With that everyone pointed to Ciel and the triplets. Sebastian raised and eyebrow at them. They got up. The triplets looked like 'Who did it and what for?' while Ciel looked like he was going to church, dusting his clothes off.

"Well you see, these three were bullying this poor, lost soul," Ciel pointed to Finnian. "So I decided to help the child. Only some things got a little difficult and the three borons here had a little push party, so I figured why just stand there like the fun sponge and not join the 'party'? That's pretty much how we got in this little situation." Ciel finished with his prize smile making the crowd laugh, only to be quieted by Mr. Michelis' glare.

"By the look of things, I believe I can safely suspect that Mr. Phantomhive here mainly threw the first punch. Am I not correct?" Everyone looked down. "I see. Well Ciel Phantomhive, you just earned yourself a detention. Though it is only the first day of school, it will not go on any permanent records."

"What?" Ciel was extremely appalled.

"Would you like to make it two, Mr. Phantomhive?"

"I'd like to see you try you little motherf-"

"A week it is ." And with that Sebastian threw his smirk on and handed Ciel a slip of paper and walked off. Everyone stood there with their mouths open.

"I suggest you all get to class before you're late." Those words from Mr. Michealis made everyone run off... except for Ciel who just slowly walked giving the floor a glare.

"Ah, fudge a duck."

* * *

><p>Ciel sat through History with Mr. Michealis. It seemed as if they were playing catch, with Mr. Michealis' smirks and Ciel's glares. After Ciel prayed to God for a while, the bell finally rung.<p>

It wasn't until Ciel was in English with that weird Anafeloz teacher that he decided that what they said was true. The devil did come to earth to mess with you. For Ciel had detention with him...

* * *

><p>Yeah! I did it! Sorry it took so long. Things have been a little hectic, but I hope you enjoyed it.<p> 


	3. What Happens At Lunchtime

Alright, I'm back. Sorry it took so long. Been kinda busy, but I'll try my best. I'm also quite hyper so this chapter should be interesting...

Ciel- Just get on with the story…

Me-Ah! It's real! I knew it!

Ciel- Ugh, just please proceed.

Me- *Starts poking Ciel's face* hehehe… I knew the voices were right…

Ciel- Uh.. Luckily this strange girl owns nothing… *Looks at me* Please… stop…

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3:<strong>

**~*_ What Happens At Lunchtime..._*~**

Now listen my children, and I will tell you a wonderful tale. Get prepared. Grab your pancakes and settle down. I'm sorry say that again... Of coarse I don't mean popcorn, Silly. Too much butter. Don't want you getting a tummy ache. Now listen to this wistful story... NOW!

* * *

><p>The bell sang its annoying as hell song.<p>

'This has to be the worst first day in history.'

To Ciel, this was worse than the first day of sixth grade when some creepy dude kept touching his ass. Oh wait… that was Alois…

Everyone rushed through the halls to get to their lockers so as to put their books up, and saunter off to lunch. As soon as Ciel stepped out of Mrs. Anefeloz English classroom, every student clapped and cheered .

"Whoop Whoop!"

"Tiny gon' whoop yo' ass!"

"He's so adorable, you would never think he could kick butt."

"I wonder if he has a girlfriend…"

Ciel allowed a small smirk to grace his lips at all the comments. The smirk, however, turned into a grimace, when Mr. Look At My Body I Workout Michealis walked out his classroom and eyed all the students warningly. After earlier's event happened, no one wanted to mess with Mr. Michealis so they all went about their own business.

When Sebastian saw that the cute, enticing midget was looking at him, he shot the boy a sickeningly beautiful smile. The boy's reaction turned that smile into a flowing smirk. With that, Sebastian let his legs take him to the teacher's lounge to have lunch, and let his mind work wonders on detention after school with his 'special' little boy.

When Sebastian shot Ciel that smile, his eyes widen . They filled with horror, yet intrigued him nevermore. It wasn't until his teacher walk off did Ciel push himself away from him thoughts and walked off to his locker to put his books up and get his lunch. When Ciel finally got to the cafeteria with his lunch in hand, he pushed against the door and heard his-

* * *

><p>Now wait, wait, wait my friends. We must stop right there. Because this, you see, is no ordinary tale. In this chapter, you will see what happens at lunchtime... with <em>everyone<em>... hehehehehe...

* * *

><p>Sebastian walked into the lounge and saw only but one other soul (AN: Hehe... Irony) in the room.

"Ugh... Faustus."

Claude looked up from his sandwich to see his oh somewhat arch enemy staring at him with a disgusted look. He grew a smirk when he remembered the scene that had partaken earlier with himself and the one the other man somewhat adored.

"Ah, Michealis. How are you? Enjoying the day so far?"

"Honestly, I can't tell you I did in the beginning, but after... certain things portrayed, it became rather enjoying." Sebastian smirked remembering his encounter with Ciel. Claude rolled his eyes as if knowing what Sebastian suddenly giddy-ed up about. Oh but wait, he did.

"You mean your scene with Mr. Phantomhive? Ah, yes. The students are talking about it everywhere. It seems as though you gave him a detention. Shall I guess, he didn't really deserve it did he? It is just about like you to pull a stunt like that to come into contact with something you find interesting isn't it, Mr. Sebastian Michealis?" This only made Sebastian's smirk grow wider, and his eyes twinkle dangerously. He chuckled slightly.

"How correct you are, Claude Faustus. The boy is quite the character. I just couldn't resist. He has such an enjoyable presence, Ciel Phantomhive does. However, I can say differently about his friend." His smirk turned into a lowly grimace. Claude nodded his head in a snark way of sincerity.

"I couldn't agree more." This statement made Sebastian's body tense and he looked up slowly at Claude.

"You've seen the two before?"

"Indeed," Claude paused and smirked. He had found a way to play at Sebastian's mind. "He is quite the _enjoyable _child. He is in my geometry class. His appearance makes you wonder, but when you find out his personality is when you truly 'fall.' We had a bit of an _encounter_ after my class and before the fight he was in. I must say, I don't blame you Michealis, the boy truly seems amazing." Sebastian had already tensed though when Claude had spoke of an 'encounter' between the two. He shot the man sitting across from him a glare so as that if looks could kill, Claude would be at the gay bar in Hell partying like it was 2012 with Lucifer. (A/N: Hehehe I'm sorry I couldn't resist. I told you I was hyper. I'm all hyped up on Mountain Dew! Ciel- Shut up and continue with the story you ninny! Me- *blocks face* I'm sorry!)

"Touch him and I'll make sure that he will be the last face that you'll ever see. It's just like grade school all over again. I can't have anything without you coming in to covet." Sebastian was so close to hitting Claude, that his fingers started twitching. Claude looked at the other male with a repulsively sweet look.

"Oh but now it's different. This time I actually find our 'prize' worth it."

And with that Sebastian and Claude continued eating. Sebastian glaring and Claude smirking.

* * *

><p>Well now wasn't that something? Oh, what is that you say? Poppycock! Why of coarse it's not over, Silly! We can't forget the most important person of all!<p>

* * *

><p>When Ciel walked into the lunch room, he immediately saw his idiotic best friend's hand shoot up.<p>

"Ciel! Ciel, over heeeeeree!~" Oh Alois... Ciel walked gingerly to his friend and covered his mouth with his own hand.

"The children are crying... please, just stop." Ciel smiled slightly with true joking sincerity. This made Alois smile also. It was comforting to see Ciel's spirits raising after what had happened. They talked about things that they could do after Ciel left detention that day. They resolved in just going to Ciel's house.

"So how long's the detention?" Alois gnawed annoyingly on his carrots.

"One hour for a week. I honestly still don't think I deserve it." Alois raised and eyebrow and titled his head. "Okay well maybe I do, but they should at least get one, too." Ciel shot a glare at the bandaged up triplets who immediately looked back at their food and ate. They were NOT masochist and were not fond of getting attacked again by Little Tyke over there again.

"H-Hello." Ciel looked up to the beholder of the timid voice and sneered.

"What?" He shot rougher than meant. Alois rolled his eyes at his friends response and smiled at their greeter.

"Hello, Finny my boy. What brings you to this neck of the woods?" He asked with the most failed redneck accent in the history of failed accents.

Finnian blushed slightly.

"I-I just wanna thank Ciel for earlier. What you did was brave and I really appreciate it." Ciel sighed.

"You're welcome, I guess."

Alois grinned.

"Why don't you sit down Finny? It would be a pleasure to have you dine with us this lovely afternoon." Finnian smiled brightly so as to oppose of this being his previous attitude.

"Alright!" Ciel glared.

"I agreed to nothing..."

"Oh lighten up, Ciel. Make our old friend feel welcomed," Alois smirked. "So Finny," Finnian tensed. Alois started rubbing his fingernails lightly against his thigh. "How have you been? Have a great summer?"

"I- uh. Well, y-y-you uh s-see..." Ciel laughed at the dirty blonde headed boy's reaction.

"Alois stop it. You're scaring the dear child."

* * *

><p>And with that, they all smiled and started laughing. Because that is how lunchtime rolls my deer children. They conversed amongst themselves and shared giggles. Only they didn't now that those giggles would last long. For next class was Spanish I with... well can you guess?<p>

* * *

><p>Me- Yeah I did it.<p>

Ciel- Finally...

Me- Sorry I took so long people. But hey all of your reviews and favorites and following has inspired me. I'm on spring break so I'll start typing the next chapter tomorrow since I have somewhat time this week. I suppose that the next chapter will be somewhat long. I interpret not ultra long, but yeah something like long. It could possibly be up by Friday. But no promises. But wish me luck. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!


	4. Of Spaniards, Dodge Ball, and Rape

Hey! This came out WAY sooner than I expected! So yeah... randomness time! You ever wondered what it would be like if '4Kids' got certain anime shows. It would weird yet hilarious! Like if they got Kuroshitsuji. I'd laugh my butt off. They would have to make up some naive lie like, 'In the Victorian Era, if you were really good friends with someone you'd kiss them so that's why the red-headed man wants to kiss this black headed man but the black head man is so mean and blaah blaah BLEH!

And then what if they got Hetalia... There would be no France. And Britain's spell to rise Satan would be all 'Come friend so we can have tea!" And America wouldn't have his fighter plane of doom. And when the Italy brothers put grenades in their mouths they would actually be suckers. And worst of all they would replace the ending songs with something like 'We are friends across this world. Let's sing a happy song.~' Or some crap like that.

Yeah. I'm still sorta hyper. So there's my random thought of the day... Anyway, we should really continue...

Disclaimer: I own nothing you can prove!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4:<strong>

**Of Spaniards, Dodge Ball , and Rape  
><strong>

Ciel and Alois took their seats in the left corner in the back of the room (of coarse). The Spanish classroom was not so big. Not many students took it actually. Most did computer skills or band. At least 15 people were in Ciel's Spanish class. And it was with those other 14 people did Ciel wait for Mr. Michaelis to come teach.

'How irresponsible this man is,' Ciel thought to himself just as said raven haired man walked in.

"Good afternoon, class! Is everyone having a good day so far?" Ciel's eyes widened at the enthusiasm the older male was showing.

"Yes, Mr. Michaelis!" The room filled with squeals from the 10 girls and mumbles from the 5 boys in the class.

'This man is a faker! This is the sickest facade I have ever seen!' Now Ciel knew for a fact that Sebastian Michaelis was not at all like this. 'He is a rapist and Satan!'

Sebastian smiled sickeningly at his students.

"Today, since it is the first day of school, we would just go over basic Spanish terms. So," he pulled flash cards from under his desk. "Shall we begin?" A hand shot up. It was that awkward little blonde boy. The friend of his true beauty in the back.

"Ah, yes?"

"Why do you have flash cards. We're not exactly 10 you know." The class mumbled in agreement. Sebastian tilted his head a little to the left.

"Is that so? Well, let me ask, how many of you have an experience with the Spanish language?" Only one hand shot up. Oh, his little joy in the back of the room.

Ciel looked around noticing only his hand up. 'Oh, these imbeciles,' he thought. Mr. Michaelis hummed for about two seconds.

"Hm. Well. Who has experience with any language other than English?" Only two hands raised this time. Alois and, of coarse, Ciel. "Well may I ask which ones?" Alois answered first.

"I know a little Latin. That's all though." Ciel sighed.

"A lot..." And looked back down to his desk and returned to doodling Mr. Michaelis in a coffin.

"Oh, well then, you question is self explanatory. None of you, but one, know a bit of Spanish. Therefore, I believe flash cards with basic Spanish words are needed. Do we agree?" The class mumble low 'Yes's' and frowned. "Perfect. Then let's beginning. Sebastian nodded his head slightly to the back. "Mr. Phantomhive," Ciel looked up.

'Oh, no.'

"Yes, Sir?" Sebastian smiled.

"Would you mind coming up here to be somewhat of help since you are the only one that has the basic intelligence of this subject?" All of the girls glared at Ciel. He just shrugged.

"Whatever." Ciel got up and told Alois specifically to watch his skittles, and walked off to the front of the room. "So, what do I do?" Sebastian smiled his fake smile again making Ciel snarl.

"I'm going to pull out a card. You guys will pronounce the word and tell me what you think it means. Then, Mr. Phantomhive will give us a sentence with that word. Understood?"

"Yes, Mr. Michaelis."

"Perfect." He pulled out the first card. "This is very simple. Can you guys pronounce it and tell what it is?"

"Rojo, Red!"

"Good job, guys!"

"I knew all those years of watching Dora would pay off!" Ciel rolled and inwardly face palmed.

'Oh, Alois...'

"Now, Mr. Phantomhive, your sentence." Ciel thought on it for a while, then smirked. He'd make this teacher feel really uncomfortable.

"Sangre es un hermoso color rojo," He said and smiled sweetly. Mr. Michaelis' eyes widened.

"O-okay so moving on. This is another simple one." He pulled out the next card.

"Lugar... uh..."

"No one knows what it means?" Everyone stayed silent.

"Well, we're not exactly Spaniards!"

"Well Mr. Phantomhive, I suspect you know."

"Place." Ciel smiled.

"Yes. And your sentence?" Ciel smiled sweetly yet again.

"No es correcto a la violación a alguien en un lugar." Sebastian started to choke on his spit. This of coarse made everyone wonder what Ciel had said.

"What he say?" Sebastian coughed.

"It *ahem* doesn't matter. He's just showing us how it is in context. So next card." He pulled it out.

"Viejo, uhm..."

"No one knows yet again? Mr. Phantomhive?"

"Viejo, old." Ciel had a _very _good sentence for this one.

"Your... uh... sentence."

"Especialmente para los viejos como tú." Ciel smiled more innocently than the other times. This sentence just made Sebastian smirk however.

"La edad es sólo un número." Ciel scoffed yet continued to smile.

"Y la cárcel es sólo una habitación ." With that sentence, it took Sebastian everything he had not to just burst out and laugh.

And so Spanish continued with basic words. Ciel's sentences got a little more appropriate, so that Sebastian could tell the class what he was saying. And when they bell rung, Ciel sent Mr. Michaelis a smile then a snarl, and Sebastian returned a smirk back at him and Ciel left feeling somewhat content of his way of letting out his anger. And so with that, he went to put his Spanish I workbook up and get his gym bag.

* * *

><p>Ok so the Spanish...<p>

Sangre es un hermoso color rojo- Blood is the beutiful color of red (Ciel)

No es correcto a la violación a alguien en un lugar- It is improper to rape someone in such a place (Ciel)

Especialmente para los viejos como tú- Especially for an old man like you (Ciel)

La edad es sólo un número- Age is just a number (Sebastian)

Y la cárcel es sólo una habitación- Jail is just a room. (Ciel)

Now let's continue.

* * *

><p>Ah. Physical education. A place of jocks that think there better than everyone else. Because this was exactly what Ciel wanted. NOT! It's not that Ciel didn't like Physical Education. No, he <em>loved <em>it. The adrenaline was the thing he loved the most. The rush was amazing. Ciel also had asthma, but over the years he had learned to control it. Therefore, he could fully enjoy the thrills of exercising.

When Ciel walked into the locker room, he heard the the talking of the other boys. The song 'Sexy and I Know It' was blasting from the speaker of someone phone.

Ciel settled with changing in the back corner of the locker room. Alois ran to him a couple of seconds later.

"You ready to get that sweat pumpin', Phantomhive?" Ciel cringed at the yelling voice.

"I will when you discover a way for you to not get high off air." Alois only looked down and mumbled at Ciel's words. A while into Ciel changing, Alois looked at Ciel's stomach with his left eyebrow furrowed.

"Ciel, do you eat a lot?" Ciel looked up.

"Huh?"

"Well I'm not saying you're just bone, but you're thin... and fragile. Like a girl.." Suddenly Alois started poking Ciel's sides.

"Sh-shut up! And stop it!" Alois giggled at his friends awkwardness.

When they finally got done changing, everyone went the back of the court. the girls were standing on the volley ball line and the boys were standing on the base line ready to stretch, waiting for Coach to come. While everyone was complaining about Coach being late, he ran through the, all hyped up and ready to go.

"What up, guys? Well, my name's... Well just call me Baldroy, I don't really give a damn!" Everyone gave hums of compliment. "Well then, let's start. Elizabeth and Finnian, why don't you lead stretches." The two shrugged their shoulders and they began.

After five minutes of stretching, Coach Baldroy made them run a couple of laps around the gymnasium.

As Ciel was jogging his laps, he lapped the same girl about 6 times. And each time he passed her, she was falling on her face. So it came to about the seventh time Ciel passed her and she fell, that he stopped to help her and figure out what was wrong.

"Uh... Are you okay?" The girl looked up at Ciel with her silly looking glasses. Then with a blush, her voice came out a little screech.

"Ah y-yes indeed. I'm fine. Haha. Just a little clumsy. I'm sorry for interrupting you." Ciel had heard some of the older class man talking about a clumsy girl that couldn't take two steps without falling flat on her face.

"If you don't mind me asking, what is your name?" Her face got even darker (If there was even a darker shade of red).

"I-I'm Maylene, a sophomore. Aren't you Ciel Phantomhive?" Ciel attempted to put on his best kind smile.

"Ah, yes. So I suppose you heard of me from the fight?" Maylene looked down and blushed even harder. "Hmm. No matter." Ciel stood up and stretched his hand out for Maylene to take, which eventually she did. "Why don't I jog with you." Maylene's eyes widened. It could be just because no one ever wanted to be around the clumsy girl, but no one ever really wanted to plainly talk to her.

"Oh, uh, that's fine. You don't have to if you don't want to." Ciel let out a little chuckle.

"Oh, no, I want to. Now, let's go. Have you ever tried running flat footed?" Maylene tilted her head to the side.

"Huh?" Ciel smiled again.

"Well, right now we're running for distance, so it would be ideal to run flat footed. But, when we start running for speed is when you wanna get on your tippy toes. Got it?" Maylene nodded.

As they were jogging their laps, they got to talking and learned a lot about themselves. Ciel thought it would be cool to have a pawn (he won't admit friend) that was a sophomore. So it became when they were finally on their last lap, did Coach gather everyone by the bleachers.

"Alright guys, So how's 'bout we play a little bit of dodge ball?" Cheers of excitement and roars of 'yes' went across the gym. "Alright so how about Phantomhive and Trancy be captains?" Alois frowned.

"No, we have to be on the same team!" Ciel rolled his eyes.

"No we don't," Alois pouted but Ciel ignored him. "I choose Maylene." Alois crossed his arms on his chest.

"Fine. I choose Finnian." And after a couple of seconds of choosing team members, they split their gym and were prepared to go.

"And... Go!" And Coach Baldroy blew his whistle.

Members from each team ran to get some balls from half court. It resulted in only Alois' members getting some though.

"Ha! How about them apples, Phantomhive?" Ciel scoffed.

"Hn. Honestly, all you have to do is throw them at us and miss. Then we get the balls and chuck them at your little faces. So we can do that, or we can make it the hard way." Alois tilted his head as if thinking.

"Hmm~ I choose... the hard way. Charge!" And with that, Alois team got their running start at threw the balls.

Well, that was 3 people from Ciel's army...

Ciel pushed his team towards the back and whispered.

"Alright, one person hold a ball behind their back." Maylene's hand shot up.

"I'll do it." Ciel smirked.

"Perfect. Then, the rest of us will charge and throw the balls towards the back. Only one of us will throw the ball at their captain, Alois. And that person will be me. If I miss Alois, Maylene you immediately hand me your ball. Everyone got it?" Everyone nodded yes. "Great, on the count of 3 run, stop at the volley ball line, and throw, then run back." Everyone smiled and nodded yes again. Eastonwood had always been a very competitive school, so if something that happened was some sort of a fight or competition, then they were all going to fight like soldiers on a battlefield. They all got on the base line.

"Alright, 1.. 2.. 3!~" And they were off. When they got to the volley ball line, they stopped and threw to the back knocking out at least 6 of Alois members. Ciel smirked at threw the ball right at Alois' head, but he ducked.

"Ha! Suck it loser! You thought you coul- OUGH!" In the middle of Alois' gloating, Maylene handed Ciel here remaining ball, and he knocked Alois out.

Alois got up, but not without great struggle, and glared at Ciel. "Bitch on ice," and that's when Ciel finally broke down and started laughing. He laughed so hard, he was clutching his stomach to maintain a good breathing pattern. Then all of a sudden, the _entire _gym started laughing. They were all on the ground giggling like maniacs. Then, abruptly, Ciel stopped at put on a straight face. This, of coarse, made everyone else stop.

"Let's continue." Ciel's team looked to the other side of the gym. The only person left on Alois' team was two of the triplets (the other was on Ciel's team) and Finnian. Ciel smirked and furrowed his eyebrows. "So, it's come down to this?" The three on the other team looked down skeptically. "Well all the balls are on that side you guys have to throw something at some point. And so they did. And they missed. Finny spoke of the three of them.

"RUN!" And they ran to the base line. But it was to late. Maylene had threw a ball at Cantebury. He caught it, but drop it. Out. Timber threw a ball at Thompson which nailed him in the gut. Out. Finally, Ciel threw a ball at Finnian which hit him _smack_ in the head. Out.

Ciel's team roared in victory!

"Yeah!"

"Beat that suckers!"

In the end, it took Ciel to quite them down. Ciel walked up to Alois.

"Forgiven?" Alois looked at Ciel and smiled.

"Whatever, shorty." Ciel smiled back.

"Alright, kiddos," Coach Baldroy roared with a smile. "Go change and get out my gym." Happily, everyone went to go change and ran to go to their next class.

* * *

><p>Ciel slammed his locker.<p>

'Finally, last period of the day. Detention and I'm done.'

Ciel would have been happier that he was about to go to his last period of the day, but the thought of detention ruined it, and the fact that Mr. Michaelis taught Basic Fine Arts along with Mr. Faustus. Both of the men Ciel found to hate.

While walking down the hall to find room C51, Ciel ran into Alois.

"Ah, there you are." Ciel smiled.

"Here I am." Alois raised his eyebrow.

"Uhm, is something wrong?" Ciel looked up at the taller, somewhat worried, boy.

"Uh. No. I'm just not really fond of the teachers." Alois' head titled to the left.

"Why not? Baldroy's pretty awesome. And Ms. Anafeloz isn't that bad. I just wish she'd stop looking at me like that..." Ciel laughed.

"No. They're pretty awesome. But Mr. Michaelis and Faustus are... not so much." Alois' eyes lit up at the name of the male teachers.

"Dude, they're hot." At Alois' words, Ciel fell flat on his face and started choking on spit. Alois hurried down to get by his side.

"Man, are you okay?" Ciel glared dangerously at Alois.

"Never say that again." Alois smirked playfully.

"Aw, is Ciel a wittle jealous. Aw, don't worry Ciel, I love you more than anyone else." Ciel rolled his eyes, but blushed nonetheless.

"Shut up and let's get to class. I don't need another detention for being late." Alois laughed.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't get your panties in a wad, Phantomhive."

* * *

><p>Ciel and Alois, walked in just as the bell rung. Sebastian looked at the door and raised his eyebrows.<p>

"Glad that you could join us Mr. Phantomhive and Mr. Trancy." Ciel rolled his eyes.

"Oh, please, we weren't late." And with that the two took their seats in the back.

After a couple of seconds, Sebastian and Claude, walked to the front of the room together.

"Hello, kids," Claude started. "How are you today?" Ciel raised his eyebrows and spoke out.

"'Hello, _kids_' and 'How are you today?' Well we're fine Barney, how about you?" The whole class busted out in laughter. Sebastian almost did too, but he had to keep his professional facade up. And to keep Claude from exploding, he spoke.

"Well, good point, Mr. Phantomhive. Well, let's continue. I am Mr. Michaelis and this is Mr. Faustus. We are the teachers for Basic Fine Arts. As most of you may know, Basic Fine Arts is just what it sounds like- fine arts to the basic lead. This includes music and art. This helps buil..." And Sebastian went into his long speech about Fine Arts.

Everyone seemed to be listening intently on Mr. Michaelis' speech. That was, everyone but Ciel. He knew this crap all ready, so he just sat in his emo corner in the back of the room. Eventually, just sitting there got boring, and Ciel became aggravated. Suddenly, Ciel looked right to Alois' desk.

'Pen... Oh yeah.' Ciel smirked mischievously and snatched up the pen without being notice. 'Here we go.'

Ciel got to work. He started with untwisting the top of the pen. He went on. The ink stick finally came out and he was done taking the pen apart.

'Yes! Alright, now the next part.' With that, Ciel started putting the pen back together again.

'Oh wait, this pointy thingy, haha thingy, goes here, and... DONE!' Ciel's eyes widened at his masterpiece, and Ciel smiled. Then, suddenly, he jump on top of his chair and yelled with a bright smiled.

"Fuck yeah, I'm an engineer, bitch!"

Sebastian stopped in the middle of his words and looked at Ciel along with the rest of the class. For the third time that day, Sebastian had to hold in laughing fits at something Ciel did.

'Ha. Adorable.' Sebastian just couldn't help the thought.

Ciel looked down at his feet.

"Um, I mean... Yeah... Music, beautiful thing it is. *ahem*. Please, continue, Mr. Michaelis." He sat back down. The class turned into 'Aw's' and 'Adorable's' and 'Cutie's.' Ciel got agitated. "Listen to the man do his speech, you imbeciles!" And with that he did his final pout and put his head down on the table.

'Only 5 more minutes left.' Ciel, started counting off the seconds.

When Ciel was nearly sleep, when the 3 o'clock bell finally rung.

'Finally! It's over.' Every student immediately stood up, and caught wind out of the classroom, to there lockers, and out of the school. Ciel wish he could do the same.

"Ah, Mr. Phantomhive?" Ugh...

"Yes, Sir, Mr. Michaelis?"

"I'd like for you took get all of your things together and go to the Biology lab. That is where your detention will be held." Ciel sighed.

"Yeah, what ever."

While walking to his locker to get his things together, Ciel got his back patted by multiple of people.

"Good luck, man."

"If you need help, here's my number."

"Just scream. There's a lot of teachers still left in school."

The little sentences of help actually made Ciel feel better. He knew someone was out there looking out for him and wishing him luck. When actually left his locker with his thing in hand, he ran into Alois.

"Hey, um Dude, just call me if something happens." Ciel rolled his eyes.

"I'm pretty sure he won't murder me. Maybe something around that though." Alois laughed.

"Right. But the way you speak of him, you'd think he's been seakin' you out to cut your body in little pieces." Those words actually made Ciel shudder.

"Whatever. Just come by my house at 4:30. I should be there by then."

"Alright then! Bye bye, Ciel."

"Mbye..."

"Love you!" Ciel stopped in his tracks and turned around, but Alois was already skipping down the sidewalk.

'...the fuck...' Ciel had to make himself shake his head to release himself from thoughts. He'd think about Alois later. First he just had to get through detention.

* * *

><p>"Ah, there you are Mr. Phantomhive. Just sit right there please." Sebastian pointed to a seat right in front of his desk, which he sat in scribbling on papers.<p>

"Yes, Sir." Ciel looked around slightly confused. "Uh, what do you want me to do?" Sebastian looked up and took his glasses off. He handed Ciel a blank sheet of paper.

"You can start with a 500 word essay on why you should not start fights on school grounds." Then Sebastian looked back down at his paperwork and continued.

"Mkay."

It wasn't really that hard to right. It was _very difficult._ It was hard to come up with ideas. For Ciel still didn't understand why he deserved a detention. But forty-five minutes into detention, Ciel finished the essay. He stood up and slammed the sheet of paper on Mr. Michaelis' desk, making Sebastian look up from his work.

"Yes, _Ciel?" _Ciel glared at the way his teacher said his name, then smirked.

"I'm finished, _Sebastian." _Sebastian's eyes narrowed much like Ciel's, but with interest and no hatred.

"Great. So, did writing that essay help you realize what you did wrong?" Ciel's eyes filled with disgust.

"I did no damn thing wrong!" Ciel's anger excited Sebastian.

"Is that so? Please refrain from cursing in my classroom, Mr. Phantomhive." Ciel smirked.

"Ah let's see. Hell no ding dang damn fucking fuckity ditchereedoo bitch ass hoe flippin' flabbergasting hot damn. There. Ah, wait. Shittery shitty shit. Okay, I'm done." Ciel smirked in victory. In a flash second, Sebastian was behind Ciel, whispering in his ear.

"Now, now, Mr. Ciel Phantomhive. I'd hold that tongue if I were you. You wouldn't want to get two detentions in one day. That would cause for serious punishment. Wouldn't you agree?" Ciel's eyes widened in horror, yet he continued.

"I'd like to see you try something you satanic creep." And Ciel felt like he had dug his own grave.

Ciel's eyes turned from horror to_ pure terror_. Sebastian suddenly had him bent over a desk with a sadistic smirk on his face. He began trailing his mouth down the back of Ciel's neck.

"Well, if you insist..." Ciel's breaths sped up in panic.

"Hey! S-stop it! Qui- ghuh!" Before Ciel could even finish a sentence. Sebastian had his hand down Ciel's pants. He began stroking Ciel's member (but not without a small struggle from Ciel's). Ciel's emotions were so confused, his mind ran back and forth against his will.

"GAH!" At that moment the pure horror went away from Ciel's eyes. All that was left was _true dread. _Ciel covered his eyes with his forearm. Sebastian looked down at him with a sick (at least to Ciel) smile.

"Don't do that. I want to hear you." Sebastian reached down and bit the nape of Ciel's neck. "You _are _pretty cute..."

"AH!" Ciel's legs started to give out.

'S-something f-f-feels weird.' Then something snapped in Ciel's abdomen, and he saw white.

Sebastian let go of Ciel, making said freshman fall to the ground. He licked his fingers, ridding them of a white fluid, making Ciel cringe. Sebastian looked up at the clock, and stared back down at the frail boy on the ground.

"It seems as though your detention is over. You can go if you'd like. Or if you prefer to go further..." Before Sebastian could finish his sentence, Ciel got his things an ran. He didn't stop running until he reached the sidewalk. He stopped to catch his breathe, and looked up at the school.

Yep, worse first day in history.

Sebastian looked out the window and leaned against the wall. He looked at the boy with a small smile.

"How innocent. That will end soon, My Little Kitten."

Sebastian sauntered slowly to his desk and propped up on it, thinking about his little blue haired beauty. What a busy day tomorrow shall be...

* * *

><p>Ciel:... You bloody whore...<p>

Me:...

Sebastian:... ^_^ I liked it.

Ciel: Silence!

Sebastian: -_- Yes, My Lord.

Me: I wrote that?...

Ciel: Indeed you did! Sebastian!

Sebastian: Yes?

Ciel: Shun her!

Sebastian: Yes, My Lord.

Me: Um... Guys?

Sebastian: ... So how about those Saints?

Ciel: They were doing pretty good...

Me: And so I am shunned -_-... Well um... thank you all for taking the time to read this crap.. If you somewhat enjoyed this, thank you. This is actually my first time writing yaoi so yeah. I mean I wrote lemons on my old account, but never yaoi. I'd also like to thank you all for those who have so far reviewed for this story. Whether if it was about you hating it, telling me what I could do better, telling me why you didn't like a chapter, praising me for it, complimenting me, or just plain out flaming me it doesn't matter. Thank you for taking the time out of your day to review.

Especially you **LyRiCho. **Each of your comments made me laugh. What an enthusiastic person you are.

And **Bethargic, **thank you for being honest. I totally agree. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

And thank you everyone who also reviewed and favorited and alerted.

I also hope everyone else enjoyed this chapter. Just a heads up, next chapter will be a short (kinda short) one in Alois POV. It could possibly be up tomorrow or the day after (15th or 16th). Thank you everyone. _**Bii-Bee!**_


	5. If I Could Go Back

Uh so yeah, as I said last chapter, this chapter wouldn't be THAT long. It's a small chapter in Alois' point of view. I hope you enjoy it anyway, speaking of which that I had only five hours of sleep...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5:<strong>

**~*_If I Could Go Back..._*~**

**(In the POV of Alois)**

* * *

><p>I walked down the side walk. I figured I'd just go ahead and walk to Ciel's house. I really hope he would be okay.<p>

Things were so much easier when we were kids. We could laugh without a care in the world and do anything as we pleased. I could also show my feelings better then... At that moment so many memories flashed into my mind...

If I could go back to the time when Ciel and I first met, I would. Dear God, I would.

* * *

><p>I was walking down the sidewalk along side my mother. First we stopped for ice cream, and then I was promised a trip to the park. If I was promised something, I made sure I got it. I'm Alois of coarse.<p>

After I got my strawberry ice cream, We rounded our trip to the park. My mother sat on the bench with this really pretty lady with flowing brunette hair.

"Alois, Honey, why don't you go over there and play with Ms. Rachel's son." I looked over to the slide to see a boy my age, yet shorter than me (that's what makes him cute), sitting down reading a big book.

"Mommy, I know him. He introduced himself in my class today!" My mother smiled and flipped her blonde hair from her face. Ms. Rachel smiled at me and spoke ever so gently.

"Speaking over which, how was your first day of Kindergarten? I'm pretty sure it was very fun." I smiled brightly.

"Yeah! There were lots of toys and words I didn't even know were real words. But Ciel, I think that's your son's name, helped me!" The silver-blue haired kid's mom grinned.

"That's nice! Maybe you should go see how he's doing. He spoke somewhat of a blonde kid when I picked him up.

"Okay!" I trotted over to my classmate.

"Hi, Ciel!" He looked up, sleepily may I add, from his book. He rolled his eyes.

"Oh, well if it isn't Blondie. I thought I ditched you at 3 o'clock." I raised my eyebrow, slightly offended.

"Well, you didn't. And I have a name," I smiled. "It's Alois." He looked up once again from his 'word box.'

"Is that so?" I nodded. He tilted his head as if contemplating on something very important that would change his life forever. "Well, you don't seem too bad. I can probably tolerate you for a while." All I could do was smile and wonder why he just called me a tolerate.

"I don't know what most of that meant, BUT LET'S BE BEST FRIENDS ANYWAY OKAY?" He flinched a my loud voice and we could hear our mothers laughing at us in the distance.

"I don't know about this 'best friend' nonsense. But colleague, yes. I could use more of those." I sniffled.

"You have best friends before me?" He rolled his eyes.

"Yes, I have more than one COLLEAGUE, but not ones I care about." My eyes sparkled.

"You care about me?~" He sort of faltered and his eyes narrowed.

"Now let's not get over exaggerational here. Don't get ahead of yourself, kid." I smiled.

"Yeah, yeah. So how old are you?" He looked me in the eyes. 'Man, those are pretty.'

"Five." I smiled in honor.

"Me, too! I turn six on November 5th." He gave me a small smile. 'Woah, he smiles!'

"December 14." I giggled like a maniac.

"Hehe. I'm older than you." Ciel glared aimlessly at me.

"Oh, by a month big whoop!" I poked his head and we fell on the ground laughing like maniacs.

"Seems they like each other," I heard my mother say.

"Hm. Yes, indeed," I heard Ciel's mother giggle as a reply in the background. It seemed as if Ciel heard the woman also because when they did, he looked up, and then into my eyes. Its gave me a funny feeling when did that. I made me want to smile. It made me feel like I was never alone...

"Maybe you're not so bad after all... Alois." I giggled.

"You, too. But I knew that from the start." I saw pink fall on his face.

"Whatever," He got from the ground and sat back on the slide. I followed in suit. Ciel picked his book up and dusted it off. "So Alois?"

"Hm?"

"What's your favorite book?" I thought for a second...

"Cat in the Hat!" He rolled his eyes and held up his book.

"Well I like books like this. Poetry is nice." I tilted my head to the left.

"What's a 'Poe?'" He slapped my head.

"Idiot! Edgar Allan Poe is the author. You see he wrote various types of wri...," And he carried read me some Poe stories and taught a lot of big words.

That day I made a new best friend. And I'd have him for more years to come.

* * *

><p>As years passed, my feelings grew warmer towards Ciel. We got along great. We acted more like ourselves with each other than others. And as I got to know the real him, I found him so... amazing.<p>

It wasn't until we left the 8th grade and summer started did I realized I was attracted to my best friend. My realization came while we were at the water park. The short, yet lanky, boy looked wonderful wet and under the sun.

'I think this confirms it. I do feel something towards him.' I thought. I had fallen for my best friend.

The whole time I figured the thought was silly. Surely Ciel would never fall for me. But maybe... just maybe...

There was a chance. I will let Ciel Phantomhive know my feelings soon. And is a promise.

* * *

><p>I was so deep in my thoughts that I didn't noticed I had reached Ciel's house.<p>

I walked up the stone walkway to the practical mansion, and knocked on the door. Mrs. Phantomhive answered soon after.

"Oh, Alois honey! How are you?" I put on my best smile.

"I'm fine, Ms. Rachel and you?" You smiled back.

"I'm fine, Sweetie. We got a call from Ciel's teacher, Mr. Michealis and apparently he got detention. I'm sure you knew that though," I nodded. "Yeah, anyway. He shouldn't be home for an hour."

"I know. I just figure I'd just wait upstairs." Mrs. Phantomhive smiled.

"Fine with me honey. The kitchen is also to your fancy." I grinned at the lady. She truly was Ciel's mom.

"Thanks!" And with that I ran upstairs.

I flopped on Ciel's bed. His smell radiating off the covers. Cinnamon. With a hint of vanilla.

Truly, soon...

* * *

><p>Yes! I know it seems like I fell off the face of the earth! And I updated way later than I said. But my cousins from out of town came out from no where! And so here I am. So late, But I promise, I have already started typing out the next chapter and it will be up soon.<p>

Ciel- This story is ridiculous!

Me- Please ignore mighty midget in the background. This was just a short view on Ciel and Alois relationship. And also some of Alois' thoughts and feelings.

Also sorry if there are a lot of typos. I was mostly focused on the cake while typing this.

Also, 'tis true, I call books 'Word Boxes!'

_Next Chapter:_

_**That Teacher, Starts To Get Along?**  
><em>


	6. Damn You, Ciel

Okay so I sorta lied. It was getting kind off long so this chapter will not be 'That Teacher, Starts to Get Along?' This chapter is another AloisxCiel chapter. But I think most will enjoy it, whether you love or hate Alois. But I promise, next chapter will be 'That Teacher, Starts to Get Along' and there will be lovely SebastianxCielness. Thank you and enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6:<strong>

**~*_Damn You, Ciel..._*~  
><strong>

Ciel looked through the crack in the door to check if the coast was clear. Once he saw no sight of his parents, he walked inside and attempted to close the door as softly as he could. After breaking a sweat at the attempt, Ciel leaned against the door and looked down and sighed. Then in a rush of fury, ran up the stairs he did! ...Or at least tried to.

"So detention on the first day?" Oh, crud monkeys...

Ciel turned around to see his mother and father look disapprovingly at him. His father stood strong with his eyebrows furrowed. His mother's head was in her hands. She rested all of her weight on one foot.

"Really, Ciel? Who gets detention on the first day!" The blue-eyed boy had to think of something quick before his parents had chewed him out.

"It wasn't my fault! I promise!" Rachel Phantomhive scoffed.

"Well just whose fault was it young man?" Ciel thought a little...

"Well partly mine BUT THAT'S NOT COMPLETELY TRUE!" Ciel added quickly. "Do you remember the young man from middle school, Finnian?" Vincent Phantomhive tilted his head back in short remembrance.

"Ah. The young boy who you always use to speak of getting himself into trouble? I suppose I do. But what does he have to do with your misbehavior?" Ciel wanted to roll his eyes at that word...

"Well, he now goes to Eastonwood. Three upperclassman were making fun and bullying him. I politely..." The Phantomhive Parents raised their eyebrows. Ciel let out an exasperated sigh. "_Somewhat politely_ asked them to cease. However they refused and provoked me, and I sort of... snapped."

The elder Phantonhives looked at their son. Then at each other. Then back at their son. Mr. Phantomhive was the first to speak.

"Well," he sighed. "I suppose since it was somewhat for good, we can let it slide."

'Thank the Lord!'

"But!" Mrs. Phantomhive started.

'Ah, dammit!'

"If something like this happens again young man you are grounded. Are we understood?" Ciel looked down.

"Yes, ma'am." Rachel smiled.

"Thank you. Now sorry to keep you waiting. My second son has been waiting on you forever up stairs." Ciel looked questionably at his mother.

"Alois?" 'I told him to wait until I left detention!'

"Yep. I told him you wouldn't be home until a while, but he insisted on staying. Poor thing. Body's probably up there rotting from boredom." This time Ciel allowed himself to roll his eyes and make his way upstairs.

"Yeah, yeah! I'm going now!"

* * *

><p>Ciel opened his door to see a lanky blonde lying on his floor watching 'Adventure Time'. It wasn't until Ciel cleared his throat, that Alois looked up at smiled at the short boy.<p>

"Ciel! Took you long enough!"

"Well you wouldn't have had to wait if you would have done what I said." Alois groaned.

"I got bored. But now that you're home, let's do something fun!" Alois jumped him the air like a drunk cartoon character.

"Like what?" Alois wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and smirked.

"I can think of a couple of things." And with that he sat on the the bed and started rubbing Ciel's thigh.

Ciel, of coarse, blushed and pushed the blonde off the bed.

"Pervert!" With one last glare at Alois, he flopped backwards on the bed. He felt so exhausted...

Ciel's foggy stare and tired face didn't go unnoticed by Alois.

"Hey, um, you okay?" Ciel jumped slightly and looked at Alois.

"H-huh? Oh yeah." Alois raised an eyebrow at Ciel then stood up from the floor. After staring for about 5 seconds, Alois suddenly pinned Ciel to the bed and looked him dead in the eyes.

Ciel's whole mind shut down at that moment. He could not, at any attempt by his brain, station what was happening in his mind. It wasn't until Alois whispered huskily in his ear, did Ciel come out of oblivion.

"You know Ciel, I know when you're lying. It's not at all convincing. Sometimes I really worry about you. And when you don't tell me what's wrong, I think you don't trust me. Sometimes I even think it's my fault!... It isn't my fault is it?..." Ciel snapped.

The blue haired beauty scooted himself from under the blonde and slam himself against the headboard, wide-eyed. All Alois could do was put his head in his hands.

It never crossed Alois' mind that... maybe it was something he was doing wrong...

"We've none each other for nine years. So Ciel, I'm asking that you trust me..." Just as Ciel was going to speak (and possibly say something he might regret), there was a knock at his bedroom.

"C-come in!" Ciel yelled after clearing his throat. Mr. Phantomhive entered with a smile.

"Hey guys! What's going on?"

"Nothing, Sir." Vincent Phantomhive grinned at the formality given from both of the boys. Though it was no surprise. With both boys coming from high class families, they had some kind of manners.

"That's fine. Ciel, your mother and I are going out to eat with Mr. and Mrs. Trancy. There will also be business discussions so we won't be home for a long while. Alois, you're more than welcomed to spend the night over. I'm sure Ciel would love some company." Alois looked down, but tried to make his voice seem as if he were smiling and fine.

"I don't have another uniform over, so I might as well go ho..." Ciel interrupted him.

"We'll just throw it in the washer over night. Surely it's all the same afterwards." Alois' eyes widened at Ciel. He had thought surely the short boy would not want to be anywhere near him after what had just happened, let alone comply to him spending the night over.

"O-oh. Okay." Vincent smiled.

"Alrighty then! We'll just be heading out. There's money on the table. Just order some pizza or someting as you please. Don't stay up too late." The freshmen smiled.

"Yes, Sir." The elder Phantomhive smirked and leaned in a little.

"However, if you want some friends over, Rachel doesn't have to know." After Vincent winked the boys laughed. That was until, they saw Mrs. Phantomhive glare over the man's shoulder.

"Let's go, Vincent!" With that, Rachel took her husband by the hear and drug him out the house.

After they heard the door slam, the teenagers burst out into painful laughter. Ciel was the first to stop.

"Let's go order that pizza." Alois nodded in agreement and smiled.

"Okay!"

* * *

><p>"Oh yeah!" The mansion filled with Ciel's victory screech. After ordering pizza (which resulted in the pizza guy flirting with Ciel making Alois scurry to the dirt and grab a little earthworm to go down the man's pants), they headed upstairs and played video game. Things got a little competitive. Somewhat like earlier's dodge ball game.<p>

Alois was greatly enjoying the moment. He knew Ciel like a book, and this was his somewhat way of apologizing. Alois was remarkably happy.

Ciel would never want Alois to think he didn't trust him. He was his best friend since Kindergarten! Of coarse he would have to trust the boy by now. But Ciel was not fond of apologizing, so the blonde staying over was it.

"Yeah, yeah! We just haven't played in a while. Don't get used to winning. Come tomorrow, you'll lose so many times, your attempts will be quite futile." Alois stated with his pointer finger up and eyes closed as if explaining something in the smart people way. Ciel rolled his eyes.

"10 bucks you don't know what futile means." Alois slumped down and pouted.

"I forgot my wallet at home..." Ciel broke out in crude laughter. Painfully crude laughter. Alois sulked harder.

After Ciel's laughter ended, he patted Alois back with a smile.

"Well at least you somewhat used it correctly in context."

"Oh, yeah!" Alois had never been so proud of himself. Ciel giggled.

"Alright then. I am sort of tired so how about you take a shower in my bathroom and I'll use the one down stairs?" Alois' eyes sparkled. He jumped on shorter boy with a bone crushing hug.

"So considerate, Ciel!~" Ciel grunted and tried to push Alois of him.

"Yeah, yeah. Just go take a shower you over-energized ass wipe." And with that, Ciel grabbed his things and walked off.

Alois giggled at his awkward friend and made his way toward the bathroom.

* * *

><p>After taking their showers, they laid in Ciel's bed. They stared at the ceiling, laughing and having their silly, meaningless conversations. It wasn't until Ciel's words became slightly slurred, that Alois suggested they fall into slumber.<p>

"I'm not tired," Ciel whined sounding like a drunk man. He always got like this when he was above tired. Alois rolled his eyes.

"Oh, please. You sound like you just tried to beat a Russian man at a Vodka drinking contest. And you've had a pretty tough day so you might as well just go to sleep. Like now." Ciel pouted and have a little 'hmph'. The blue-silverette slammed his head into the midnight blue pillow.

"Fine!' Alois gave a giggle of triumph, turned the lights off, and lied down on the other end of the bed. Anything after that was dark silence.

Ciel stared into the darkness, wondering. Did that small fight earlier really upset Alois? Surely, knowing Alois, it could have been one of the dramatized moments the blonde was known for. But he looked pretty upset...

"Alois," Ciel whispered raising himself. Alois sat up slowly.

"Yes, Ciel?"

"I trust you. okay? Just remember that. There are just some things when I'm confused about, I have to keep to myself for a while. So don't go all Disney Movie dramatic on me next time I can't tell you something. I promised that you will find out soon after. Alright?" In the darkness, Ciel could see Alois give off a light smile.

"Alright, Ciel.' And with that they lied back down.

Alois smiled lightly to himself. That midget boy sure could surprise him sometimes. He wondered slowly what the boy was thinking about. His mind was a dynamic one. There were always so many things floating through the young boy's mind. It was one of the things Alois loved about Ciel. Because of this thought, he remembered the promise he made with himself.

_He would tell Ciel how he felt. Soon._

He wondered... what would Ciel's reaction be? Then he realized that there was only one way to take this pressure off his chest. He had to be blunt...

"Ciel," Alois whispered, sitting up and hanging his head low.

"Hm?" Ciel raised only his head and rested it on the palm of his hand.

"I love you." Alois sat still with his eyes close. After a couple of seconds, he realized Ciel was giggling. Giggling...

"Hehe. I love you, too." Alois' eyes widened. "Haha. Like the brother I never exactly wanted, but got anyway." Alois' body slightly sank, but gave all he had to look at Ciel and smile.

So Ciel thought it was the way they spoke to each other when they were younger...

_"You're the best brother ever! I love you!"_

'I set myself up for this one. The bloody boy probably doesn't even like dudes! But I've given him so many signs. Why the hell his so intelligent but so damn oblivious!' Alois was beating himself up on the inside. Falling apart.

"Haha. Thanks. That brought back good memories." It really made Ciel feel better. "But we should really go to sleep now. Tomorrow will be a busy day with it being the second day and all." Alois nodded slowly and lied back down.

"Uh huh."

"Goodnight!"

"Good...night..."

Once under the blankets, Alois allowed a silent tear to roll down his cheek.

'Damn you, Ciel.' Those sick strings in his heart were crossing. Pain, confusion, rejection, yet somehow he still had love for the boy.

'I wish I could hate you right now...'

* * *

><p>Okay! So there you go. I have a proposal to you all.<p>

I'll give you a choice. I don't exactly have a lot of time to type, but have a lot of ideas. So if my chapters are a tad bit shorter than usual which would be around 1000 to 1500 words then the chapters would come A LOT more faster. And when I say a lot, I mean a lot. But if I do what I'm doing now, keeping them longer, then it would take a while to update. Sure either way it will have the same content in whatever length I have the chapters to be. It would just come quicker. So you choose.

-Shorter (1000 to 1500 words) Chapters with faster updates

-Keep Long Chapters with long, tiresome updates

Please tell me what you think! It would make life a lot more easier! Thank you and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	7. That Teacher, Starts to Get Along

Yay! I'm back. So I'm going with the shorter chapters since that was sorta the majority rule so, enjoy? Yeah that's it... Oh yeah I almost forgot... I have an editor now! Hopefully I won't make her wait so long. Special thanks to **Fedski**!

I also tend to forget the _disclaimer_ (which I really don't get on a site called **FAN**fiction but hey…) so here it is… Yeah there it was…

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7:<strong>

**~*_That Teacher, Starts to Get Along_*~**

A tall, loud blonde stood over a blue-silverette, trying ruthlessly to shake the boy awake. For the blonde was up and all ready for school, but his companion, however, was not even close to ready. Matter of fact, the dark haired boy had not even awaked from his own slumber, and there only thirty minutes left until school started.

"Ciel! You have to get up. You're gonna be late!"

Ciel grumbled in response. "I don't wanna…"

Suddenly, an idea popped into Alois' head. The blonde smirked. "If you get up and get ready _and_ we're not late for school, I'll buy you cake when you get out of detention." Ciel jumped up at the word 'cake.'

"Well, just don't stand there, Alois. We gotta hurry!"

"I'm already ready, mighty midget. You decided you wanted the extra z's."

Ciel rolled his eyes. "Well help me! While I brush my teeth, get my uniform ready for me. This is a do or die situation! There is cake on the line!" And with that the tiny Phantomhive ran to his bathroom to brush his teeth and fix his hair. Alois rolled his eyes but went through Ciel's dresser to get his best friend's clothes.

Five minutes later, Ciel came charging out of the bathroom.

"Where's-" Alois pointed to the teen's clothes on the bed before he could finish his question. Ciel scuttled to his bed to put on his clothes. When he started to strip down, Alois couldn't help a blush. He turned his head toward the door. He didn't know why it felt so awkward. They had changed in front of each other plenty of times before.

'_Perhaps it's different because of how I feel now…'_

When Ciel was done dressing (which took a while because Alois had to stop him and tell him that tying a tie does not consist of just turning it into a huge knot), they had ten minutes left. It took about seven to walk to school. Ciel was determined to get his promised cake…

"Come, Alois! My grandpa walks down the steps faster than you!"

Alois raised an eyebrow. "Your grandpa's dead."

"Exactly!" Alois rolled his eyes. The things that kid would do for sweets.

When they walked out the door they had eight minutes left. Seeing this, Ciel broke out in full sprint. Alois almost killed himself trying to keep up.

After the tiring jog, they finally reached the school with four minutes to spare. That was just enough time to go to their lockers and get to class. They eventually found their lockers again, with it only being the second day; it was kind of difficult for the two freshmen. Just as they entered 1st period, the bell rang. Ciel jumped in jubilation.

"Yeah! I get cake!" Nothing could break Ciel from his high. He was just too happ-

"Ahem." Damn, spoke to soon. "I'm glad you two finally decided to join us- Mr. Trancy… _Mr. Phantomhive." _

Ciel almost vomited at the way his Biology teacher said his name. He couldn't hold back a retort. "Well I'm glad you decided to wait for us,_ Mr. Michaelis." _Ciel shot back with a sneer. Alois just walked gingerly to his seat trying to remain inconspicuous.

'_Well he's back to normal.' _

Of course Ciel wouldn't let it show but he was awfully scared at the moment. Flashbacks of yesterday's detention came swarming to his head. And it didn't help when he saw the smirk Mr. Michaelis gave him.

"I'd hold that tongue of yours, Mr. Phantomhive. We wouldn't want to get detention all next week also, now would we?" Sebastian ended with a sweet smile to Ciel, who only glared then broke into a fake coughing fit.

"Sorry, I'm allergic to bullshit." And with that, he walked to his seat. The class exploded in laughing fits, which were ceased by Sebastian's glare.

"Now, Ci-," Ciel cut him off before he could complete his name.

"Don't you think you should start teaching now? Seems like the legitimate thing to do, right?"

Sebastian sent Ciel a winning smirk that may all of the girls falter and coo.

"I suppose you are correct." He walked to the board and began to write with an expo marker as a signal that class had begun. As his back was turned to the board, no one could see his true, genuine smile.

'_Such an interesting boy indeed, Ciel Phantomhive.'_

* * *

><p>It came that when he was in geometry, that Ciel Phantomhive felt true fear. Everyone got their pre-test from yesterday back as a chance to correct them. Everyone made pathetic grades. Everyone but or prized little Phantomhive. Ciel made a hundred percent with flying colors. Plus a couple of extra bonus points for being the only student that knew the formulas for circumference and area of a circle. So the young man with the one visible eye sat bored with nothing to do. But this was the least of his problems. Every couple of seconds, he would look up to see that Mr. Faustus was still staring at him…<p>

Claude Faustus continued looking at the blue haired beauty in the back of the room. He had been staring at the poor child since class started. He could tell the boy had noticed because he looked down at his desk and tensed his shoulders every ten seconds. Claude could not help it though. The boy was so enticing and held mystery to the upmost extent. He would beat Sebastian to this young boy if it was the last thing he did.

After fifty five minutes of Mr. Faustus' disturbing staring, the bell finally rang. And boy was Ciel happy. He stood and was about to take a running start to the door.

"Mr. Phantomhive, may I please have a word with you." Ciel's dreams shattered.

"Yes, Sir."

Ciel stood and waited in front of Mr. Faustus' desk while the teacher ushered the rest of the class out of the door. A minute or two later, Claude took a seat back at his desk, and just sat there looking at papers. Ciel cleared his throat.

"I have to be in History and Geography in 3 minutes."

"Who's your teacher?"

"Mr. Michaelis." Claude's lips tightened at this.

"I'll go with you to tell him you're excused."

"Alright. Well what do you need?"

Claude stood up from his desk -too sudden for Ciel's fancy- and stood directly in front of the boy. He stayed like that for a moment. All was quiet and then **BOOM!**

He pushed Ciel backwards so the boy would lean slightly on of desk for support. He wrapped one hand around the boy's waist and the other rested under his chin, tilting it slightly. Before Ciel could make any type of refusal, he started to trail is tongue up the boy's neck. Ciel cringed. At that moment the final bell rang, signaling he was late for class.

"Ngh! What on earth are y-" Ciel broke off with a gasp as Claude aimed for his lips.

Fortunately, Ciel always had somewhat of fast reflexes, so when the man charged for his lips, he immediately pushed the older male away dodging his head to the side. However, he forgot that Mr. Faustus' arms still held him in place and as Claude fell onto the floor he brought Ciel down on top of him. Startled, Ciel got up as swiftly as his legs allowed him to.

"What the Hell!" Ciel was angry. No… furious. Claude got up unfazed.

"I find you intriguing, Ciel Phantomhive."

"That doesn't mean you can do _that _to me!"

Claude smirked. "Is that so? Well you and Michaelis seemed to have fun during your detention yesterday."

Ciel froze, then glared. "We didn't do anything!"

"I beg to differ, Ciel, you have quite the loud moan."

Ciel's face turned red, but he still glared. "I'd like to go to class now."

"As you please."

They first stopped by Ciel's locker to get his books. When they arrived at the history classroom, they knocked at the door causing the whole class to look up. Ciel first came through the door. The first thing Sebastian noticed was his completely red face.

'_What on earth happened…'_

Claude came strolling in after Ciel. Sebastian glared.

'Oh, Hell no.'

"I'm sorry, _Mr._ Michaelis," The 'Mr.' was foreign to his mouth. "I had to discuss Mr. Phantomhive's grade. We have a smart one on our hands here." Sebastian forced a smile at the comment.

"I have noticed. Ciel Phantomhive, your tardy is excused. Please take a seat now."

"Thank you," Ciel whispered and walked to his seat. Sebastian's eyebrows rose. He was sure he would get an 'I could have inferred that on my own,' or something around there. But instead he got a timid 'Thank you.' What on earth did Claude do?

With one last smirk from Claude to Ciel, the yellow-eyed teacher left. And class began once again. Ciel looked at his desk the whole time. He could not believe that someone had heard him responding to Mr. Michaelis' advance yesterday. He had never been so embarrassed in his life.

* * *

><p>When 6th period came, Sebastian barged into the Basic Fine Arts class to see Claude getting prepared for the next and final class. Every time he saw his blue-eyed angel, he was frowning, red-face, and staring at his desk. Even at lunch, when Sebastian walked by, he could see him just staring and picking at his food. Hannah Anefeloz even had a discussion at lunch with him about how the boy was more absentminded than usual. And this did not start until Ciel entered class with Claude.<p>

"Ah. Sebastian. How is your day going so far?"

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Cut the crap, Faustus. What on earth did you do to Ciel Phantomhive? He's been more out of it than usual since you last spoke to him."

"You seem to have a lot of care for a young boy you have only known for a day and a half."

Sebastian glared. "A boy with a character of gold, but you wouldn't notice that. You just see him as something to beat me in."

"Oh, no, not at all. Well at first he was, but not anymore. Anyone, even a fool as simple as you, could see pureness of soul in the kid. But if you really want to know what happened, we had a little 'talk,'" Sebastian sneered. "Now hold your horses, Michaelis. He pushed me away before I could kiss him. But I still say I did better than your molestation tactic, don't you?"

Sebastian's eyes widen. "So he's embarrassed…"

Claude raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"You told him you knew didn't you? Such an innocent kid as him… he's embarrassed that someone knows such a thing."

"He should know it's not his fault you're a rapist. It's just like senior year all over again," Claude smirked. The other teacher glared.

"Shut up, Faustus."

Claude chuckled. "You know, you always used to call me Claude before that little feud in college. Why not go back to that? It makes communication much simpler." Sebastian rolled his eyes.

"Just stay away from Ciel."

"Hn." Claude hummed, "No promises."

* * *

><p>The final bell resounded through the halls.<p>

'_Finally! School is over! Now I have to go to detention though.'_

"Hey, Ciel!" He turned around to see a slightly worried Alois. "You've been so… quiet. Is something wrong."

Ciel forced a fake smile. "Nah. I'm just a little tired."

Alois gave a bright smile. He was convinced. "Well you better get awake, because after detention, there's a bakery a' callin' your name!" Oh yeah, he was going to get cake. Now that made Ciel happy. All of a sudden his back straightened out and he gave a true smile.

"Okay. I'll meet you there at 4:15."

"Alright, kid. See you there."

Ciel sat in the biology lab, looking at Mr. Michaelis, waiting to do some sort of work. And Mr. Michaelis looked back.

"So… Am I supposed to be doing something or what?" Sebastian looked down at his desk.

"Well to be honest, Ciel, I really don't have anything for you to do. It's only the second day of school so there isn't much paperwork to be done."

"Can I go then?"

Sebastian chuckled. "No, you still have to serve detention."

Ciel groaned. "Damn it!"

His teacher only raised his eyebrows. "You know, Ciel, you have quite the mouth on you. We should count how much you curse a day."

Ciel hunched his shoulders. "Good point, old man."

Sebastian grinned. "Old man? Mr. Phantomhive, how old do you think I am?"

Ciel looked in thought for a moment. "Well at first I thought you were like thirty because you seemed experienced in teaching, but you looked kind of young so I thought you could be twenty two. But then you seemed like thirty five, because of your maturity, then I saw your IPhone4S so I thought twenty five. Not a lot of old people have those." Ciel ended with a smile of sweetness. Sebastian returned a smile, that made Ciel falter. It seemed so genuine…

"Your second guess was closest. This is my first year teaching. I just graduated college actually. I'm twenty one."

Ciel's mouth hung wide open. "Only twenty one!" Sebastian nodded. "How strange…"

"I guess. So, Ciel, what do you like to do in your free time?"

Ciel looked in thought once more. "Well I enjoy reading a playing chess."

Sebastian got up and walked to the back of the room and got a box out of the cabinet. "Is that so? Well who is your favorite author?" He stopped and placed a box on the table and took a chess board out. He began setting it up.

"Well I like poetry and short stories so Edgar Allan Poe."

Sebastian nodded in interest. The boy sure was different than most his age… "Oh. I enjoyed his work at a young age also. Would you like the first move?" Ciel nodded.

Their game continued in conversation and laughter. Every memory from yesterday's detention was fading. Sebastian would get this kid to like him.

* * *

><p>"Well Ciel, that's the 5th time in the row you've beaten me. You're quite good at this game." Ciel blushed at the statement.<p>

'_Adorable.'_

"I'm not that good. Just experienced I guess."

"Well would you like to play again?"

"Sure."

As they were playing (and Ciel was winning) a thought entered the younger boy's mind. He blushed just thinking about it.

"H-hey, Mr.-"

"It's after school. Just call me Sebastian."

"Sebastian. M-may I ask you a question?"

"Yeah. Shoot it kid."

"How does Mr. Faustus know about yesterday?"

Sebastian's body stiffened and he glared at the chess board. "Because Claude Faustus is a nosy son of a bitch," He spat out. Ciel's eyes widened. Then he busted out in laughing fits. Sebastian looked at him questionably. "What's so funny?"

"Well, well, well. Who's the one with quite the mouth now? Haha."

Sebastian chuckled at the remark but was soon drawn into full blown bellows of laughter as Ciel breathlessly kept snickering in amusement. Their laughter kept on so much so, to the point where Ciel was on the ground with a stomach ache clutching his abdomen, Sebastian chuckling at the picture he made as he bent down to help the young boy up. Slowly their fun died down. Sebastian stood and dusted off his clothes with Ciel following in suit. He checked his watched and looked at the boy whose face was red from the laughter.

"Well, Ciel, you're free to go if you please."

Ciel's eyes brightened. "Yes!" After grabbing his things, he ran for the door. But just as he was about to open the door, he froze. This did not go unnoticed by Sebastian.

"Is something wrong?"

Ciel turned toward his teacher. "S-Sebastian. Thank you. This detention was quite… entertaining."

Sebastian once more gave Ciel a winning smile that made Ciel dizzy.

"You are very welcome. And Ciel," Sebastian added before the younger boy could leave.

"Yes, Sir?"

"I believe I owe you an apology."

"For what?" Sebastian gave Ciel a look. "Oh. W-well I gotta go. My friend, Alois, is waiting somewhere for me." And with that he left.

For some reason, he didn't know why, but Ciel meeting with someone else irked him somehow. But he put the thought aside, deciding not to worry about it. That boy would be his.

* * *

><p>Ciel looked back at the school. Maybe Mr. Michaelis wasn't bad. Wasn't bad at all…<p>

* * *

><p>Well there you are guys! That took s while. I'm actually supposed to be doing shorter chapters, but this is over 3,000 words. I hope you guys enjoyed anyway. I will start typing the next chapter right away. Thank you!<p>

And also, I don't know if you guys have noticed, but I make this story up as I go. I mean I have what I want to happen in each chapter in my mind already, but extra details I make up as I go. So yeah, that's mostly why this takes a while. Just felt you guys should know that.

Bye Bye!

**Special thanks to editor: **_**Fedski**_


	8. My Teacher, My Friend?

Hey guys! So I guess I'll start now. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and it's not too much of a disappointment. Thanks for all the reviews. I also want to thank the many favorites and alerts I have on this story.

I also want to thank **Fedski** a _whole_ _lot_. She played a huge part in this chapter. Edits and ideas! And without her praises and encourages (let's just pretend that's a word), I would be stuck in a huge deadlock. So…Fedski, dōmo arigatōgozaimasu. (Hope that was right…)

Now, shall we begin?

**Disclaimer- Let's just say, if I owned Kuroshitsuji… It wouldn't be so kid friendly. Now what does that tell you? I don't own it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: <strong>

**~*_My Teacher, My Friend_*~**

* * *

><p>Ciel walked into the bakery, his eyes searching for his friend. He suddenly heard an annoying screech.<p>

"Ciel, Ciel! Over here, over here!" Found him.

Ciel walked slowly to the table where his friend was sitting. He earned a couple of stares from people that saw Alois scream and flag him over. The short boy took his seat.

"You mind keeping your voice down. Everyone's looking at us like we shot their dog or something."

Alois scratched the back of his head timidly. "Hehe. Sorry. Anyway, I ordered our cakes already. I got the red velvet with vanilla frosting." Ciel smiled brightly. That was one of his favorite types.

"Awesomeness in a bowl!"

Alois raised his eyebrows and grinned. "In a bowl?"

"Yeah, in a bowl."

"Why not awesomeness in a cup?"

"Because cups are over-rated." Ciel shot back with a superior smile.

This made Alois explode into uncontrollable laughter. "Ah. Seems legit then."

They shared a couple more laughs until their treats came. A kind looking lady with blonde hair sat Ciel's red velvet cake and Alois triple chocolate cake down in front of them. The boys allowed themselves to drool, then without any hesitation, dug in to their cakes like animals.

"So how was detention?" Alois asked while stuffing his mouth.

"Actually, it was one of the best detentions anyone could ever have. I honestly enjoyed it." Ciel finished with a small smile. Alois looked at Ciel like his friend had just been admitted into a mental institution. "What?"

"Dude, you were just complaining about how Mr. Michaelis was out for your blood. Now you're talking about how wickedly awesome his detention was. What's up with that?"

"Well, at first I believed he was, but today, he was unbelievably nice to me. He seemed quite genuinely intrigued by my interests." Alois gave Ciel a blank look. "Intrigued means interested or fascinated."

"Oh. Continue."

"He asked me what I enjoyed and I replied with reading and playing chess. So we played chess and had a very entertaining conversation about literature. Sebastian is very intelligent and humorous. He's pretty nice, too."

When Ciel finished, Alois had a look of horror on his face. "No…"

"What?"

"You're on a first name basis with our homeroom teacher?" Alois yelled in Ciel's face leaving the other boy to wonder if he still had good hearing.

"Well, it was after school hours so neither he nor I saw anything wrong with it." Ciel raised his eyebrow as his friend let out a low groan.

"Meh~ Ciel! Stop having fun with other people. You're _my_ best friend," Alois whined while yanking his Ciel's arm.

"Alois, if it makes you feel any better then you should know, no matter what anyone says or does, because you are one of the very few people who can keep up with my intelligence, you will always be my best friend. Plus your parents, my parents, and I are very worried of how you would end up if I ever left you."

Alois' eyes sparkled. "You promise?"

"Yes, I promise." Alois got up and hugged the breath out of Ciel.

"You're so sweet, Ciel. I lo-" Alois was interrupted by his phone ringing. "Aw, it's my mom."

Ciel shot him a look. "Well answer it you dip."

Alois sniffed and put on his puppy dog face. "Fine, but she's probably gonna yell at me for something I didn't do." The blonde pushed the talk button and put the phone to his ear. "Yes, mom…Yes, ma'am…Yes, I'm with Ciel…No, I'm not doing anything to get him in trouble…Aw, really…I don't wanna…fine, fine." Alois hung up and sat his phone down on the table. "Sorry, Ciel. I have to go home. My grandfather's in town and we're supposed to have a dinner or some crap."

Ciel gave Alois a small smile. "Go ahead then. You shouldn't keep them waiting."

"Yeah, I know but I don't really like my grandfather. He always looks at me very creepily…" Alois finished with a light shiver.

Ciel laughed at his blonde friend. "Hn. Then you really shouldn't keep them waiting, should you?"

"Oh, Ciel. I'm so sorry. I'll make it up to you, I promise." With that, the taller of the two teens raced out the bakery.

Ciel sat there, finishing his cake with a slight smile. His friend sure was special wasn't he? Quite the character the blonde was…

After a couple of minutes, Ciel finished his treat. He walked calmly out of the store. Not before being asked to hang out by a couple of girls, he declined and left quickly, claiming something important to do.

Ciel walked down the sidewalk filled with people. Literally filled with people… So it came to no surprised when he and another young man collided.

"Gah! I'm so sorry!" The young man said as he hurried to stand and help Ciel up.

"Oh, it's fine." Ciel noticed the brown haired lad had dropped some flyers. He sweetly helped the young man pick up the scattered papers but not without looking at their content. "An Edgar Allan Poe reading?" Ciel asked interestedly.

The guy nodded. "Uh, yeah. The Performing Arts Center is showing a reenactment of many of Poe's literary works. The actors worked really hard on it so they're hoping to have a big turn out."

Ciel nodded slowly. "May I have one then?"

The boy gave Ciel a grin. "Why yes you may." He handed Ciel one of the flyers, then he ran off with a goofy little jog.

* * *

><p>Ciel lay on his bed, looking at the flyer he had received earlier.<p>

'An Edgar Allan Poe Acting and Reading'

The idea captivated Ciel nevertheless, but when it came to public occasions like these, he did not like going all by himself. At things like these, there would be way too many people, most likely attempting to make conversation with the young Phantomhive. This would bother the boy for sure, and he did not like the idea of that. For he had a great passion for literature and it would kill Ciel if there were a continuing plethora of people trying to talk to him. But if he took someone with him, then it would look like Ciel already had company and somebody to converse with. The question was who that person would be…

Of course Ciel had a best friend that would die to do anything with him, but Alois surely wouldn't take these types of things seriously. Ciel could see the whole thing now if he took Alois. The blonde had an unbelievably loud and annoying voice which would gain much displeasure from the rest of the audience. Not to mention that we're talking about one of the greatest writers to ever live. Edgar Allan Poe. Alois would understand none of it.

Ciel thought about taking other people he had gotten somewhat close to at school, but after much thinking, he decided not to. Those imbeciles also would fail to comprehend the works of Poe.

Ciel finally decided to just sleep on it. He had much time to figure this entire thing out. The event was on Friday and it was only Tuesday.

Ciel closed his eyes and entered that secret little wonderland that only he could see. Resolutions to his current conflict still danced around his head.

* * *

><p>Ciel woke up on Friday morning, feeling quite excited it was his final day of his first week of school and he felt a sense of accomplishment about the passing week. His past two days had been pretty awesome. Of course, the most exciting parts were his detentions with Mr. Michaelis. He had learned so much about the man and vice versa. Sebastian had also seemed to push what happened on his first detention out of his mind, so Ciel figured he could to. His teacher had acted like it never happened. Maybe he was doing that for a reason. So Ciel could only comply.<p>

Ciel quickly got ready for school and headed downstairs to have a bowl of cereal with his parents. His mother, of course, was the first to ask a question.

"So how has your first week of school been, Honey?"

"It has been...interesting."

Ciel's father cleared his throat. "Bet it would be even better if you wouldn't have gotten detention for the first week." Rachel Phantomhive nodded in agreement, but Ciel only smiled.

"That's actually where all the fun happens." Rachel and Vincent gave their son an awkward look. However Ciel only smiled and ate his Rice Krispies.

"Well, I gotta go. I'm supposed to meet Alois halfway; wouldn't wanna keep that kid waiting. Might get bored and start bothering people on bikes. Oh and I might be home late today, I plan on going somewhere after I leave detention." Ciel gave a slight wave at his parents.

"Alright. Sweetie. Have a nice day!" Ciel's mom gave him a smile.

"Yeah, you too!"

Ciel jogged out the door. After a couple of minutes of walking, he met up with Alois.

"Took you long enough, Ciel!" The blonde whined.

"Oh, whatever. Short people have to eat, too, Alois."

"Not short people like you. I'm afraid you won't grow anymore no matter what, kid." This earned Alois a punch in the gut.

"Shut up," Ciel grumbled and continued walking.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry. So you wanna hang after school?"

Ciel froze. He had decided to go to the Edgar Allan Poe Acting and Reading **alone**. Alois would go ballistic if he found out Ciel was going somewhere without him. He really hated to lie to his best friend though…

"I'm sorry. Maybe tomorrow. I haven't gotten much sufficient sleep this week, so I was planning on sleeping for a pretty long time after I came home from detention. You know how I get when I suffer from sleep deprivation." Alois' face twisted in remembrance of last time Ciel was deprived from sleep.

"Oh, yeah. Well, tomorrow then?" Alois shot Ciel a silly grin that Ciel just had to return.

"Yeah, tomorrow."

A moment later they arrived at the school gates. Ciel prayed that the day would go by faster than it seemed it was.

* * *

><p>"So, Ciel, what do you plan on doing today? A lot of students are going somewhere for a break after the first week of school. Everyone hauled ass out of the classroom last period. Didn't know my teaching was that bad…"<p>

Ciel let a giggle escape his lips. It was half way through detention and he sat opposite Sebastian at his desk. Sebastian allowed him to do the geometry homework they would start Monday. If it was a chance to get work done early, Ciel was all over it.

"Well, actually there is this Edgar Allan Poe Acting and Reading at the Performing Arts Center **[at five o'clock]** and I planned on going to it. As you know, I love literature. But I'm not sure I want to go anymore. I hate going to public events alone, so I don't know anymore. I would take my friend Alois, but goodness he's an idiot." Ciel looked back down at his geometry worksheet.

Sebastian smiled at the boy. "Well that sounds quite interesting. I enjoy the works of Poe also. If you do choose to go, I would love to tag along."

Ciel's eyes widened hearing those words. Maybe he could... Ciel looked Sebastian in the eyes and began to stammer out some words.

"W-well, y-you can come. O-only if you want to though!" When Ciel noticed Sebastian's eyes brighten as he finished, he averted his gaze from his teachers.

Sebastian gave a small smirk toward Ciel. "Now…Mr. Phantomhive, are you asking me out on a date?"

This made Ciel's face turn a deep red. "N-no! I just thought you would want to- Ah, forget it!"

Sebastian laughed at the younger male's reaction. He leaned across the desk, looming above Ciel. He put his finger under the boy's chin and lifted it up, so that they were looking each other in their eyes.

"Ciel, I would be most honored to go on a date with you," he whispered huskily into the boy's ear. Ciel's face turned even redder. He quickly stood up from the desk and held his ear.

"GAH!~ It's not a date you weirdo! Just two friends hanging out!"

Sebastian gave a feign expression of shock. "Oh...So we're friends now? I'm even more flattered!"

Ciel would pass out if anymore blood went to his face. "Just shut up and finish doing what you're doing and we can go!"

Sebastian chuckled at the flustered Ciel. "Yeah, yeah. I can drive us there."

"You have a car?" Sebastian gave Ciel a look. The blue-eyed boy looked down. "Don't answer that. J-just pack up your crap and I'll meet you outside."

When Ciel rushed out of the room, Sebastian walked slowly around his desk and leaned against it. He looked down and gave a nice genuine smile.

He would spend the rest of the day with one of his favorite people. His favorite person. Apparently his friend.

He gave a slight chuckle at the last bit of his thoughts.

* * *

><p>Okay, so I'm finally done! It was planned to be longer but it sorta got too long, plus I really wanted to update soon so not to disappoint you guys, so I'll start on the next part soon. Thank you for reading. Please review and tell me what you think.<p>

**Special thanks to editor: _Fedski_**


	9. Our Day Together

Hey, guys! *Hugs each and every reader* 100 flippin' flappin' reviews guys! 100 reviews! Thank you so much! This makes me super happy. I know in most people's eyes this is nothing, but (in my eyes) I'm not a really writing. But it means so much that other people enjoy this story and join my leisure. So once again, thank you!

So let's start!

**Disclaimer- I don't own crap! Haha! When I wrote 'crap' I was at 69 words… You get it… Okay I'm sorry… I also do not own GMC or Facebook or iPhones or any other companies and crap you notice are real, though I believe those are the only ones I will include… No wait nevermind, there's gonna be a lot more...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9:<strong>

**~*_Our Day Together_*~**

* * *

><p>Sebastian and Ciel were pulling out of the school parking lot in Sebastian's black GMC Acadia (how the man afforded this with a teacher's salary, Ciel had no idea). Sebastian took note that he and Ciel were still in their school attire.<p>

"You said the performance doesn't start until five o'clock, right?" Sebastian asked the younger male, noticing that Ciel was on Facebook with his phone, staring intently at the screen with a creeped out face.

"Mhm," Ciel nodded still staring at his iPhone.

"Well it's quarter past four so we have plenty of time. Would you like to go home and change from your school uniform?"

"Nah. Too much effort. I'm fine. You go home and change quickly if you wish, though." Ciel gave Sebastian a small smile. How considerate…

"No, I'm also fine. I guess we'll just go ahead to the theatre then…"

They continued the ride in silence. Fifteen minutes into it, Sebastian noticed Ciel shiver and heard him give a choked sound. The teacher raised an eyebrow at the blue-haired midget's sudden reaction. He was still holding his iPhone and was on Facebook.

"Is something wrong? You've been on your phone on Facebook for quite the time now."

Ciel gave his teacher a sigh. "It's nothing. It's just that…a group of five girls has been fighting over who's gonna marry me on my page since school started, and quite frankly, I don't want to marry any of them. I honestly don't want to see their faces every day at school really. I wish they'd just stop. It's awkward and disturbing." Ciel ended with a pout.

Sebastian gave a chuckle at his student's adorable face. "People just can't help it. It's quite understandable really. Have you ever seen how cute you are?"

Ciel blushed. Did his teacher just call him cute? He knew he should be disturbed by this. Not even disturbed, annoyed really. He never enjoyed being called cute. He was called it so often. But when his teacher said it, it flattered him. But of course, Ciel wouldn't admit that. Still blushing, his cheeks a beet red, Ciel glared at Sebastian.

"Don't call me cute," Ciel demanded Sebastian while crossing his arms. Sebastian gave an amused grin.

"Oh, Ciel, that sounds like an order. Let's not forget who the elder is here. You can't just boss me around." Sebastian gave Ciel another one of his signature smirks. To the raven haired male's surprise, the boy returned it.

"Oh, but, Sebastian, I thought age was just a number. You being the older of us means nothing. Your words, not mine."

Sebastian furrowed his eyebrows. Using his own words against him, eh?

"Well, I guess you've won this round, Ciel Phantomhive."

"And many more to come."

Ciel and Sebastian locked eyes with each other and exchanged smirks. This was an interesting 'friendship.'

* * *

><p>Ciel and Sebastian walked into the auditorium of the performing arts center with a couple of minutes before the show started.<p>

As they walked through the door, a middle-age looking man was there to take their money for their entrance. Just as Ciel was about to hand the man his five dollars, Sebastian pushed his hand back and gave the man a ten dollar bill. With a smile towards Ciel, Sebastian took the younger male's hand and dragged him to a pair of seats in the auditorium.

When they sat down, Ciel looked up at his teacher. "You didn't have to do that you know."

Sebastian looked at Ciel with soft eyes and a smile that matched. "It's okay. I wanted to."

"Oh, well, thank you."

"Don't mention it."

They shared smiles as the lights dimmed, and the reenactment of "A Tell-Tale Heart" began.

* * *

><p>Sebastian looked down at his right shoulder to see his blue-grey haired companion's head leaning on it, smiling brightly with his eyes fixated on the stage. The final piece, "The Raven", was being acted out, and Ciel seemed to be quite entranced by it.<p>

Sebastian had to admit, the whole show was quite good. Every work of Poe so far was portrayed wonderfully, especially the one that was coming to an end. Sebastian couldn't blame his student for being so intrigued by it.

The lights dimmed once again and the crowd broke out in applause. The audience stood and cheered even louder when the actors came out and bowed.

When they left the building the walked (well Ciel was almost in a full out skip) to Sebastian's car. Ciel was full of giddiness.

"That was awesome! Everything was wonderfully portrayed. The actors did a spectacular job."

Sebastian smiled at the boy's happiness. "I must say, I do agree." When they got in his car, Sebastian took a look at his phone to check the time. It was a little past six o'clock. "Hey, you haven't eaten since lunch, right?"

Ciel nodded, "Right."

"Would you like to go somewhere to eat?"

"Oh, well, you don't have to do that much for me. You already-" Sebastian cut Ciel off.

"But I really want to. I don't want to take you home without eating for so long."

Ciel looked down and fiddled with his fingers. "Well if you insist."

Sebastian smirked in victory and started his car. "Perfect. Now where would you like to go? Olive Garden? Applebee's? Cheesecake Factory? Re-"

"Cheesecake Factory!" Ciel's eyes widened and shined. He shot Sebastian a smile.

Realization seemed to wash over Sebastian. "That's right. Based on your show in class Tuesday morning, you seem to have a soft spot for sweets." Ciel blushed at this.

"Well, yeah. But, n-nevermind. That's asking for too much."

"That's fine. You're worth it."

* * *

><p>The duo were sitting at a table in the middle of the Cheesecake Factory enjoying their meal. Ciel eating the Cajun Chicken Littles and Sebastian eating the Jamaican Black Pepper Chicken and Shrimp (AN May I say, if you ever go to the cheesecake factory, both of these entrees are just amazing!). To anyone outside their bubble, they were two boys having a normal conversation, but when you got closer you'd realize they were having the time of their lives.

Sebastian was trying incredibly hard to catch his breath after breaking out into bellows of laughter. "So you literally slapped your friend Alois so hard he lost five IQ Points?"

Ciel shrugged his shoulders. "I don't take kindly to being called a wimp. It only makes sense to show that I am not one. I don't understand why I got grounded for two weeks."

The older man gave a wide smile and nodded. "Oh trust me Ciel, it's understandable."

A waitress walked up to their table with a smile. "Would you two like any desert?"

"Yes, please. What would you like, Ciel?"

"Uh, I'd like the Ultimate Red Velvet Cheesecake."

"And I would like the Strawberry Cheesecake."

The brunette waitress nodded and wrote down their orders. "Will do. I'll be right back." She walked off as the boys thanked her.

Ciel turned and looked at Sebastian. "Well enough about me, Mr. Michaelis. What about you?"

"Oh? Well what do you want to know about me?"

"I don't know. Just whatever."

"Well, my name is Sebastian Michaelis. I'm twenty one years old. My birthday is the second of August. I graduated high school a year early and went to University for a Bachelor's Degree. Then, I became a teacher at Eastonwood Academy. Not much of an interesting life story."

Ciel hummed. "Meh, interesting enough. You graduated early?"

"Yeah. Valedictorian. Not without Claude Faustus close behind though." Sebastian grimaced at just the mention of the other raven haired teacher. Ciel froze.

"Wait? Claude Faustus? As in the creepy yellow-eyed teacher Claude Faustus? You two went to school together? Well you two do seem pretty close..."

"Yeah," Sebastian paused to thank the waitress as she put down their desert. "We actually grew up together. In grade school, you could probably call us 'best friends.'"

"Woah! Woah! My mind is officially blown!"

Sebastian chuckled and continued. "Our parents were business partners, so we grew up pretty close. We had a pretty nice friendship until this other guy talked him into helping him spread a disgusting rumor about me in senior year."

"If you don't mind me asking, what was this rumor?"

"That I raped a lower-classmen at a classmate's party."

To be frank, Ciel would not be surprised if this was true. You know, based on his own personal experience...

Sebastian continued. "But I assure you, it wasn't true. I didn't like my schoolmates enough to even speak to them, let alone touch them." Ciel could relate. "But Claude and I completely stopped talking in college when he tried to lock me in a closet with this redhead that was completely obsessed with me. But we have no choice but to stay somewhat close because of our parents' wishes. We are now business partners and run an important company so we have no choice but to stay close anyway."

Ciel's eyes widened. "Wait! You two own a company? Then, why in God's name did you to go to school to be teachers?"

"Well I enjoy helping and inciting younger ones with intelligence. Claude just...wanted to find another way to bother me…"

Ciel nodded. "Wow. I sort of feel sorry for you. Mr. Faustus doesn't seem very delightful."

"Oh, tell me about it. I remember this one time when we were younger. I didn't know he couldn't swim perfectly, but dragged him to the deep end of the pool anyway. So he started drowning and, in a struggle, pulled me down with him. But for some reason, I got scolded for not helping him."

Ciel giggled at the thought of a drowning Mr. Faustus. Sebastian only looked at him and absentmindedly spoke.

"You're beautiful when you smile."

Ciel froze. Then smiled.

"Uh, thanks!"

* * *

><p>Sebastian pulled into Ciel's driveway at about seven thirty.<p>

"Here we are. This is your house, right?" Sebastian asked looking up at the manor.

"Yep!" Just as Ciel was about to get out of the car, he paused and looked over to Sebastian. "Hey, uh, Sebastian."

"Yes, Ciel?"

"Thank you. For...you know...everything. I had fun today."

"Don't mention it, Ciel," Sebastian smiled back.

They stared at each other for just a couple a seconds, then Sebastian did the unthinkable. He closed the one foot gap between them and let their lips touch softly.

Sebastian knew he'd probably pay for this, but when he looked into the younger boy's eye, he couldn't help it. He only did what his mind told him to. And at the moment, his mind was full of Ciel Phantomhive.

Ciel's eyes widened. What on earth was going on? This was wrong! But something wouldn't let him pull away. The kiss was just too...intoxicating. Just as Ciel let his eyes drift shut, reality hit him hard and the blue irises only widened again.

This man...was his teacher.

Ciel pulled away and looked at his teacher with a shocked expression. Realizing what just happen, Sebastian returned the look.

"I-uh, I-I have to go!" Ciel quickly got his things and rushed out the car.

"W-wait!" Sebastian tried, but Ciel slammed his car door shut and scurried into his house.

Sebastian slammed his head down on his steering wheel and sighed.

What had he done...

* * *

><p>Me- (slams head repeatedly on the computer desk) 1 month... 1 month... 1 WHOLE FLIPPIN MONTH WITHOUT UPDATING! You guys must hate me! And to make matters worst, that chapter must have sucked. Honestly I read through some of the past chapters and I'm like 'How do people actually read this crap!' But I get reviews from excited people wanting a new chapters and I just can't stop this story (Though I must admit I'm quite tempted)<p>

Meh~ But Thanks for reading anyway guys. Remember to review and tell me what you think. Bye Bye.

**Special thanks to editor: _Fedski_**


	10. Telling Alois

Hey! So I guess I'm not stopping this story. Mostly because I got a couple of threats... But that's okay. I'll try harder from now on! And my excuse for not updating sooner: You know when you read an awesome multi-chapter story and you're like 'I wonder if this author has more stories as awesome as this one.' And they do and you're like 'Holy Falcon Fuck Yes!' Well I had one of those moments. Plus I have an obsession with lying in bed at night reading fanfiction on either my NookColor or my 3DS. (I have no life dudes...) Also I typed this whole chapter with the note taker on my NookColor because I had no access to a computer when I first started but wanted to type something up soon, so that definitely made it a long process. Then I got really sick with a high fever so yeah... But anyway! I'm here now so let's get it on!

Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji is too awesome for my keeping... In other words do I own it? Signs point to 'No.'...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10:<br>~*_Telling Alois_*~**

Midnight blue eyes opened slowly only to meet darkness. The beholder sat up and sighed, glancing over at his phone deciding to check the time.

'Wednesday, October 2- 5:17am'

Ciel rolled his eyes and flopped back down on his bed. He had been having trouble sleeping for a while. Ever since he and Sebastian had their moment in the older man's car a little over three weeks ago, Ciel would fall asleep late and wake early. The time he spent awake, he sat contemplating on his feelings that he couldn't get aligned. In the moment he and his teacher kissed, he had never had so many mixed emotions at one time. It was wrong (immensely wrong), yet, Ciel had to admit, it felt amazing. He would have given in completely if reality hadn't struck him. The kiss wasn't the only thing that had his emotions flaring, it was also the man himself that had kissed him.

The first impression Ciel got from Sebastian wasn't exactly bang up. That was why Ciel started hating the man. Recently, Ciel saw him as the enemy, the one who had made him give up all of his hopes of being a normal high school student. Yet, only three weeks prior Ciel was all buddy buddy with Mr. Michaelis, making jokes, going to theatre performances, and going out to eat as if it was a normal thing for a teacher and student to do. To anyone else (if anyone else did know their situation), it may have been awkward, yet to the two, it was completely ordinary.

But their situation did not scare Ciel, his feelings did. He felt so light and happy when he was with Mr. Michaelis. He acted like he would with Alois. And that's what mainly terrified him. He had grown to have an attraction towards Sebastian, and that was something Ciel had done with no one except his best friend (especially in such a short amount of time). On the second day of Ciel's detention, something changed in Sebastian from the day before and they had just clicked because of their shared personality. They got along like no other pair. _That_was what scared Ciel.

Speaking of the other male, he wasn't making the past three weeks of Ciel's life any easier. Every time Sebastian would pass the younger male in the hallway at school, he would try to have a conversation. After classes, he would try to stop Ciel at the door, but the blue-haired boy would beat him out. He even tried to keep him after school to 'talk about his last homework assignment.' Which they would, but right as Sebastian would start with 'Ciel, can please talk about what happened the other day', Ciel would make up a sleazy excuse having to do with homework or helping his friends or family. All Ciel really wanted to do was forget the whole ordeal, but it seemed, thanks to Sebastian, it was impossible...

Ciel's thoughts were interrupted by the constant ringing of his cell phone. Who on earth would be calling him at 5:17 am? When Ciel looked at the caller ID, all questions were answered. Ciel rolled his eyes and answered the phone.

"Alois, care to explain why you're calling me at five in the morning? We don't have to get up for school until about two hours."

"Well, you know how I had coffee before school yesterday?"

"Oh, definitely." Scariest nine hours of Ciel's life...

"Well I sort of crashed when I got home yesterday therefore went to sleep early...therefore I have awoken early...I'm bored..."

Ciel's left eye twitched. "So you called me?"

"Well you were awake..."

"How do you know that?"

Alois giggled. It seemed more annoying over the phone... "Because you haven't cursed me out yet."

Ciel sighed. The blonde had a point. "So what do you plan to do to help your boredom?"

"Weeeell, you know how if you come to school early, you can hang out in the courtyard?"

"Mhm." Believe it or not, half of the teens at Eastonwood did this. Not because they were early risers, but just so they could have extra time in the day to talk with their friends. Alois and Ciel didn't because well... they weren't naturally early risers either.

"Well you wanna? Finny and Maylene will be their too. They're like the people that wake up early...ugh." Ciel agreed with the last comment... Those repulsive early risers...

The younger teen contemplated for a while the shrugged to no one in particular in his dark room. "Why not? Meet you by the school gates at six."

"Yay! See you there, Phantom-Cakes!"

Ciel rolled his eyes and hung up his phone.

* * *

><p>"Ciel!"<p>

The blue-eyed teen looked up slowly, only to be tackled by a bouncy blonde.

"Alois…Can't…Breathe…"

Alois jumped up hearing his friends despair, and laughed sheepishly while scratching the back of his head. "Sorry. It's just that, you've been so distant lately. I was thinking that you and I could use this time to talk some more, you know?"

Ciel's eyes widened as he looked down. 'That's kinda...sweet.' After the thought, Ciel quickly shook his head as his face turned pink. "W-whatever! Let's just go to the courtyard."

"Okay!" The two leisurely walked down the pathway that led to the courtyard. When they arrived, they saw that already half of the tables were being occupied by gossiping teens.

"Alois! Ciel!"

The boys looked toward the table where their names were being called. They saw the two people they had grown close to over the month- Maylene and Finnian. The awkward teens had somehow joined in Ciel and Alois' bubble. They honestly didn't know how it happened. One lunch day, when Maylene needed somewhere to sit, she asked if she could join them. And when she did, they all sort of clicked. Ciel had thought over the situation for a while to come to an accurate conclusion: they clicked because all four were in some way peculiar. And this was true. At some point they all realized, they did not connect with the normal teens in society. To the four, they were the awkward people.

Alois and Ciel sauntered over to their friends, and sat at the stone table.

"Yo, guys!" Alois yelled as he sat at the table, while Ciel gave a tiny wave.

"You guys aren't usually here early. Parents made you come or something?" Finnian asked.

Alois gave Finnian one of his annoying grins. "You see, Finny, my boy, there comes a day in life when a boy becomes a man. And he learns t-"

Ciel rolled his eyes and cut his best friend off. "We woke up early and had nothing else better to do, so we came here."

Alois shrugged. "Well that, too."

As their conversations continued (from how Mr. Faustus resembled Pedophile-ish Barney to why they always had to chew the cafeteria's milk), Ciel decided this would be the perfect time to get his things ready for class. He thought it would be a good idea since he had been getting scolded by Mr. Michaelis for almost being late every other day.

"Guys, I'll right back," Ciel stood up from his seat and threw his book bag around his shoulder. "I'm going to try and get ready for class early."

"Oh," Maylene started. "But we have, like, forty-five minutes until school starts."

"I know, but I'm going to just to be on the safe side. I really don't want to be told off by Mr. Michaelis again."

They all shrugged in understanding. "Alright. If anyone touches you, yell stranger danger, knee 'em in the balls, and run. Got that?" Alois inserted.

Ciel rolled his eyes, and started walking off. "Wonderful advice, Alois. But I think I'll pass."

"Meh. Suit yourself. But one day, I tell you, I'll make billions off of my awesome advice giving. Don't you think, Maylene?"

The little Phantomhive made his way into the door just as the magenta haired girl was trying to find out a way to let Alois down easy. He walked through the quiet, brightly lit walls. This was honestly the quietest he's ever heard them. He stopped at his locker and tossed his bag in. He got his Biology book and trapper keeper out of his locker and made his way to the room where his first class was to be held. He was hoping that the door would be unlocked. Since, it was so early, most teachers wouldn't be at school yet.

When he got to the classroom, he found that the door was unlocked and the lights were on.

'How convenient.'

Ciel walked in and sauntered his little self all the way to the back left corner of the room. He started to immediately organize his things out of habit. He didn't expect to hear his first period teacher's voice as he was doing so though...

"My, well aren't you uncharacteristically early today, Mr. Phantomhive?" Came a deep and alluring voice.

Ciel slowly turned around, only to see Sebastian staring back at him. He did not expect the teacher to be so punctual. Then again, alarms should have gone off in his head when he realized the door was unlocked and the lights were on. What teacher leaves the light on in a classroom overnight? Sometimes for a boy so smart...he was incredibly stupid...

"Well, I'm just gonna-" Ciel started to speed walk to the door only for his arm to be grabbed my Sebastian.

"Oh, no you don't. We need to talk. You've been ignoring me for almost four weeks now, and I don't like it at all."

Ciel started to struggle to get out of his teachers hold. "Since when did I start caring about what you liked?"

Sebastian gave Ciel his best smirk. "Well you seemed pretty interested three weeks ago."

Ciel froze as his face turned red. Then he started struggling again. "Gah! Let go you creep! We have nothing to talk about. You're my teacher, I'm your student, and it stops at there!" He threw a punch at Sebastian with the hand the older man wasn't holding. Sebastian easily caught it with his free hand, and in the process pinned Ciel to the wall.

"No, Ciel. He have to- AW!" Sebastian fell to the ground with a grunt. Ciel had kneed him in a place that should not be named... As soon as Sebastian hit the ground, Ciel scurried out of that classroom faster than he and Alois do when they find out they're missing the 'Amazing World of Gumball' (which is very fast).

Ciel finally stopped running when he made it outside. He could not believe he had just kneed his teacher in... Ah, he couldn't even think about it!

'I guess I have to thank Alois for his advice… part of it anyway…'

* * *

><p>Alois Trancy sat at a table in the middle of the school garden, where he and his best friend (who he had been waited on for 5 minutes now) planned to eat lunch. He had been very annoyed today by the way Ciel would be so deep in thought that he would ignore Alois important conversations. He so deep in thought that he didn't even call Alois an idiot when he didn't know how to use a compass, but instead kept looking in mid-air. Between classes Ciel would look horribly scared, dreading the day as it went on. Alois didn't know what was wrong with Ciel, but whatever it was, it was taking up their time together, and Alois did not like that at all. And he planned to fix it at this moment as they ate lunch.<p>

Alois looked up as a tray was put down in front of him.

"Ciel!" The blonde yelled with a smile. All Ciel did in return was look down and put on his thinking face. "Ciel..." The blonde said through clenched teeth. The bluenette stabbed absentmindedly at his food. "CIEL!"

"WHAT? WHAT HAPPENED?"

Alois looked at Ciel with an annoyed look. "What's been wrong with you? I was sure you would just get over it soon, but you've just gotten more distant since earlier... Did something happen this morning." After asking this, Alois noticed Ciel's eyes widen as he looked down.

"N-n-no. Nothing at all. What are you on, man?"

Alois didn't buy this for one moment, and smirked. "Spill it, Phantom-Cakes."

"Stop calling me that! And..." Ciel paused to look over their surroundings to make sure no one else was around, and sighed. He knew he would have to eventually have to tell his best friend. "If I tell you, you have to promise you won't tell anyone."

"Yay! I won't!"

"And you have to be very open minded."

"Ciel! You've, known me since Kindergarten! I am very, maybe_ too_, open minded. Now tell!"

With one final sigh, Ciel started. "Well, you remember the first day of school, when you asked me why I was all shaky?" Alois nodded. "Well, Mr. Michaelis started touching me that morning-"

"HE MOLESTED YOU?"

"No! Well not yet anyway... He just kept rubbing my leg or something. But later that day in my detention-"

"THEN HE MOLESTED YOU?"

"Yeah, pretty much. He practically did."

Ciel had never seen Alois so angry in that moment. "That bastard! We should contact the authorities! Did you tell your parent... is that what you wouldn't tell me that night?"

Ciel looked down and nodded. "Yes it was. And I haven't told anyone until now. But just listen." Alois rolled his eyes, but nodded anyway. "After that I kinda hated Sebastian, but the next day, he completely changed. But in a good way. It turned out we had a lot in common, and we sorta became... friends. Sebastian really is quite an amazing person." Alois twitched at this.

Alois sneered. "You became friends with a man, our teacher, who practically molested you? Sometimes I wish you had trust issues!"

Ciel's eyes widened. He had never seen his friend so annoyed, serious, angry, so... envious... "I'm sorry, okay! Just let me continue, please."

"Yeah, yeah. Keep going."

"Well then, you remember that Friday you asked me if I wanted to do something and I said I was too tired?" Alois nodded. "Well, I sorta lied. I had plans to go to a performance at the Performing Arts Center."

"Ciel!"

"Oh goodness, Alois, it was Edgar Allen Poe themed! You would have been begging to go home after the first five minutes!"

Alois glared, but looked down, knowing very well what Ciel said was true. "W-whatever! So what does this have to do with anything?"

"Well I knew you wouldn't like it, but I really didn't want to go alone, so at the end of my detention, I ended up asking Sebastian to go with me. "

"Oh, so you ask the rapist to go, but not me?"

Ciel rolled his eyes. "Don't get so dramatic. Anyway, we went to the performance. And afterwards we went to get something to eat at the Cheesecake Factory. Then we started talking about things."

Alois raised an eyebrow. "What kind of things?"

"Nothing really. We just talked about Sebastian's life story. Like his major, his relationship with Mr. Faustus-"

"Wait, relationship with Mr. Faustus?"

"Yeah. Apparently, they were childhood friends. They drifted apart after something happened in college. Now they're, like, business partners. But that's not the point. Anyway, after we left, he took me home, and after I thanked him... well... he sorta..."

Alois raised another eyebrow. "He what? Oh God, he raped you again! After school we're going to the police station!"

N-no, no, no! He didn't rape me! He... kissed me-"

Alois cut Ciel off with a yell. "That's even w-"

"But I sorta liked it..."

Alois stopped his motions and stared at Ciel wide-eyed. "W-what..."

"But I ended up pulling away before I could completely fall into it. I don't know what happened, but it felt kinda nice. I really want to forget it, but every time I see him, he keeps wanting to talk. It also didn't help when I kneed him in a very sensitive place. Now' I know he'll never leave me alone. So I guess now I'm screwed." Ciel looked up to stare at his friend. His eyes widened as he saw Alois practically shaking in anger.

"Y-y-you... l-liked it when he kissed you? WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, CIEL! FIRST YOU BECOME FRIENDS WITH A DUDE THAT RAPES YOU! NOW, YOU'RE FALLING IN LO-" All of a sudden, Alois stopped. His eyes widened. His faced changed from angry, to blank. Then he smirked. "You liked it when he kissed you."

Ciel's face turned red. "S-so what!" What was going on with this bipolar kid...

Alois kept his dark smirk. "Oh, my little Ciel Phantomhive! Are you gay?"

Ciel eyes widened. Was he... gay? No, he couldn't be. There's no way. "N-no! Well, maybe... I don't know."

"Oh, Ciel, don't be shy. Homos are always the cutest. I mean, look at me."

Ciel's eyes widened. "You're g-g-" Alois smiled and nodded. "Holy hell, how come you never told me?"

"Well, I never knew what you would think."

"Well, I wouldn't hate you or anything, Alois. You're my best friend."

Alois blushed. "W-well, this isn't about me. Listen, Ciel. I can tolerate you having your little puppy crush on Mr. Michaelis, or how you say, _Sebastian_. But, if he comes between our friendship like he has been for the past month, I won't hesitate to kill him."

Now it was Ciel's turn to smirk. "Oh, Mr. Trancy, are you jealous?"

Alois pouted and turned his head away from Ciel. "Maybe! But you can't blame me. You got closer to some perverted teacher sooner than you did me." Alois looked up when he felt a hand touch his shoulder. His light blue eyes met Ciel's shining midnight blue one.

"Alois, no matter what happens, or how many other people we'll meet, just remember, you are, and always will be, my best friend. No one will ever change that." Ciel shot Alois his best smile. "Now, we have to go to class soon. So let's go."

As Ciel walked away, Alois looked at the ground with his eyes as big as saucers. Then, he gave a bright smile. Who cared if Ciel, his crush, had small feelings for this man? That didn't mean he was perfectly off limits. Alois decided he would do anything in his power to get his crush to like him back, and that Sebastian Michaelis would stop him. Not one bit.

* * *

><p>Alois and Ciel walked into Ciel's house after school. They had had a pretty dynamic day (if dynamic meant Alois glaring at Mr. Michaelis and Ciel refusing to look at him). As they went to go upstairs, they were stopped by the four adults at the table.<p>

"Well, they just zoomed past us like we were a bunch of nobodies," the lady with the shoulder length blonde hair started, he own baby blue eyes meeting her son's as she looked up. "High school is really getting to their head now, isn't it?"

Alois spoke up first. "Oh. Hi, Mom, Dad, Ms. Rachel, Mr. Vincent."

Ciel gave his most charming smile. "Mother, Father, Ms. Charlotte, Mr. Benedict." (A/N-look, I picked random names okay!)

"Hello, boys. How was your day?" Mr. Trancy asked pushing his dirty blonde hair out of his grey-blue eyes.

"Fine, thank you and were your days?"

The four adults nodded giving small murmurs in the positive before Mr. Phantomhive spoke up.

"So we were all speaking and-"

"-Oh, no. Ciel, we knew this day was coming." Alois turned to the adults at put on his rare, stern face. "I don't care what I have to do, but I will not let you guys take us to military school. We'll runaway before you can even make the preparations!"

Ciel put a finger on his chin in thought. "Though running away takes an awful lot of effort..."

The adults laughed at the duo, and the elder, male Phantomhive continued.

"No, no. Nothing of that sort. We were thinking that, since when you get older, you'll have to take over each of our companies. So we decided that you two would be going to a business dinner with us tonight. So what do you guys say?"

"Sure! Why not, sounds cool."

Ciel nodded in agreement.

Mrs. Phantomhive smiled with giddy. "Oh, that's wonderful! I think you'd love our business associates! They are so young and the sweetest pair you'll ever meet! And very gentlemen like, too!"

Alois mother smiled at Rachel's excitement. "Oh, Rachel, lay off the coffee." The rest of people in the room laughed at the caramel haired woman who pouted. "Besides, I think the boys have met them before. Remember, Mr. Faustus and Mr. Michaelis wanted to get second jobs after college. I believe they teach at Eastonwood."

Alois and Ciel's eyes widened. Mr. Faustus and Mr. Michaelis...

Mrs. Phantomhive's eyes widened in realization. "Oh, right, isn't your homeroom teacher Mr. Michaelis?"

Alois and Ciel remained silent, eyes still wide.

"Boys?"

Ciel was the first to leave the trance. "Um. A-as in Claude Faustus and Sebastian Michaelis?"

"Yes dear, so you do know them! That's wonderful, that means you two should be alright tonight. Get ready soon! We leave in about three hours." She reminded.

"Alois, Darling, we left your formal attire in the living room!" Alois mom, yelled as the two rushed themselves up the stairs to Ciel's roomed.

"Okay!"

As soon as the two made it in Ciel's room, Alois hit the ground and Ciel started to pace back and forth.

"Goodness, Ciel what do we do? We already said yes, but I really don't want to see those two. And I know you don't want to either. Ciel?"

Alois looked up to see Ciel still pacing, with wide eyes, and his cheeks puffed into a bubble.

"Ciel?"

The blue haired boy teen shook his head frantically.

"Ciel, go ahead let it out."

The other kept shaking his head. He had to stay calm...

Alois got up laid a hand on Ciel's shoulder and looked him in the eyes. "Just let it go..."

"FFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUU-"

* * *

><p>YAY! It's finally done. It was intended to be longer, but I didn't want it to take a month again. And also, I told just made-up Alois parents…<p>

So, um a little note. I'm moving soon. And when I move I won't have internet immediately. There's no telling when I'll have it, so if it's not within a two week period, please do not get angry at me.

Also, I'm sorry if the story seems to be going too fast. I'm trying to slow it down a bit but that's kinda hard with all the ideas I have.

So, thanks for reading and if it's in any convenience, review. Please. I beg of you. *sniffle* I feel like a review whore.

Well, bye bye!

P.S From Fedski: So sorry about the delay in this chapter guys! Completely my fault took waaaaay too long to edit this Chrissy has had this one ready for a while. J Hope you guys enjoy!


	11. My Teacher, Cell Phone Ninja

Hi, hi! How are you guys? I hope you enjoy this chapter. I put a lot into it.  
>So, I was reading Phantom of the Opera (yes, I do read) and I was all like, "Imbecile. I woulda chose the Phantom." And so I went to read some Kuroshotsuji fanfictions to cease my annoyance. Then, I started thinking, wouldn't a Phantom of the Opera go great with Kuroshitsuji? Right? Right! I wonder if anyone's done that yet... Like a Kuroshitsuji version of Phantom of the Opera Well we can dwell on that later.<p>

Disclaimer: Though it is self-evident this is fanfiction, I am required to tell you (wonderful) people that I do not own Kuroshitsuji. But... I don't own Kuroshitsuji... But I do own Sebastian's ass. No, I'm kidding! Don't sue!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<br>~*_My Teacher, Cell Phone Ninja_*~**

Ciel and Alois walked into the (_too_ high class) restaurant their parents and their teachers were having their business dinner at. It would be an understatement to say they were sad. No. They were horrified, down-cast, and just plain dreading the moment Sebastian and Claude would meet them at the dinner table.

They had only been waiting for five minutes, and the boys were already getting scolded for their attitude.

"Ciel, fix your back! You look like you have the posture of a fifty year old man." His frown deepened slightly. "And at least attempt to put a smile on your face. Goodness boy." His mother chided.

"Alois, have you no manners?" Alois' own mother chimed in. "Take your feet off the seat and onto the floor and put your hands in your lap. You can at least do that much."

"Yes, ma'am," The two boys muttered in response. Though they grew up in very high class families, they were never ones to be called proper.

"Oh, look there they are." Alois' mother stood and gave the two raven haired men a wave of the hand to show them where they were, and with a nod and a smile, they came forward and took a seat at the round table. Sebastian was to first to speak as he sat.

"We are very sorry for being so late. Due to traffic we had to go down 49th Street. That added a couple minutes to out drive," Sebastian explained. It took everything Ciel had not to roll his eyes. He hated when the man put on one of his fake facades. It was sickening.

Claude gave small smile (at which both Ciel and Alois were appalled with) and pull his chair in. "I hope you all weren't waiting too long."

"Oh, no. We only got here not so long ago ourselves," Mr. Trancy replied. "And we hope you don't mind, but we bought the boys also," he finished, gesturing toward the blonde and blue haired teens.

Both Claude and Sebastian gave a smirk, but quickly changed them to smiles. "Oh, no. We don't mind at all. You're never too young to learn about the business," Claude said in an understanding tone.

Sebastian turned to his students and spoke with a genuine grin. "Good afternoon, Alois. Ciel."

Both boys glared but forced smiles. They spoke in sync with an equal amount of venom in their tone. "Good afternoon, Mr. Faustus. Mr. Michaelis." Thankfully, their impolite tone was only caught by their teachers who in return, just smirked. The other (almost forgotten adults) smiled at friendliness between the teens and the teachers.

"Now, shall we begin?" Mrs. Phantomhive inquired. The two young men grinned and nodded.

"Yes, let's."

* * *

><p>The dinner had been going on for more than 30 minutes now, and the boys were more than bored. They barely understood any of things the adults were talking about (which was surprising because of Ciel intellect). So they decided to just poke and prod at the food in their plates until they could leave this nightmare. Their desire to leave let them notice when it seemed as the adults had reached a compromise.<p>

"My, well this arrangement is amazing," came Vincent Phantomhive's voice. "I believe with some extra help, we can make it work. Now all we have to do is get the papers out of the car to sign."

Charlotte Trancy gave a huge smile. "It helps when you have intelligent business partners such as yourselves Mr. Michaelis and Mr. Faustus."

Ciel flinched when Sebastian's deep, alluring voice came next. "Oh, thank you very much. But don't sell yourselves short. We've seen how intelligent your children are. They have to get it from somewhere, eh?"

"Oh, thank you." Rachel Phantomhive blushed and giggled.

"Speaking of which," Benedict Trancy (A/N I promised, I almost typed Cumberbatch...) started. "How are the boys doing in school?"

_Oh, God, why?_ They were hoping this question would never come.

Regarding Ciel's hopes, Sebastian was first to answer. "My, well, Ciel is just a wonderfully bright child. It's a joy having him in my class. He's also quite popular among the other students as well." Ciel's parents smiled.

Claude decided to (needlessly) put his input in about Alois. "Alois is...a bright young child. Well, he has a lot off potential, but refuses to use it." Alois glared at Claude and mumbled.

"Bitch."

"Alois Trancy, you watch your mouth! Apologize this instant!"

"Sorry, Mom."

"Not to me, boy, to your teacher!"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Faustus. I'm sorry you're a- hm!" Thankfully, Ciel stomped his foot before he could finish. Though grateful, he glared at his blue-eyed friend, who gave one of his fake sweet smiles in return.

"I'm sure Mr. Faustus and Mr. Michaelis are wonderful teachers," Vincent started. "Aren't they boys?"

Now it was Ciel turn. "Well, this guy," Ciel pointed to Sebastian. "WOULD be a good teacher, you know, if he didn't suck." Eyes widened. "Now don't get me wrong," he held his hands up defensively. "He has some good qualities. Well, at least to other people. Normal people at our school seem to adore him, but only because of his fake looks. Me on the other hand, well, I hate him." Gasps erupted from the table as Ciel continued on to Claude. "Yeah, and this dude," he nodded his head towards Claude. "Heh! Let me tell you about this one, he talks like he's on the freakin' Brady Bunch or some crap! Either that or Barney, with his 'Hello, Kids! How are you today?'" He said in a mocking, goofy voice. Alois couldn't take it anymore. He erupted in the most entertaining fit of giggles. Ciel continued. "Now teaching wise, he isn't so bad. Actually one of my favorites at teaching. He has a good 'I don't give a fuck' sort of feel. It's nice actually."

Everyone at the table was completely stunned, all except for Alois who was in a great deal of pain keeping his laughter to only giggles. "All in all, you could probably say they both suck!" Ciel ended with his sweetest of all smiles.

3...

2...

1.

"CIEL PHANTOMHIVE! What on earth is wrong with you? How dare you speak of your elders like that? Apologize this instant!" His mother burst out, shame clearly written on her face as she glanced toward Sebastian and Claude.

"But, M-"

"NOW!"

Ciel rolled his head to look at his teachers, and feigned a look of sincerity. "I deeply apologize, Mr. Michaelis and Mr. Faustus. Please forgive me."

The older gentlemen nodded, still unable to say anything. Their shock only widened when Ciel tilted his head so only they could see his face, smirks, and mouthed 'So worth it' and turned back around and showed his fake sad face again.

The two eldest men hurried to change the subjects.

"W-well let us go get the papers out of the car. Please excuse us." And with that Ciel and Alois' parents scurried out to the car, leaving their children with their teachers.

Sebastian was first to speak, turning his head toward Ciel with one of his oh-so-annoying smirks. "So you me hate now? Well that's new."

Ciel sneered at the raven haired man. "Always have."

"You didn't seem to a couple of weeks ago."

At this Ciel boiled. "Stop making references to then! I was sleep deprived!"

Sebastian chuckled. "Now that's some excuse."

Alois cut in. "Stop talking to him. He wants nothing to do with the likes of you, you rapist!"

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Do I really sound like Barney?" Claude questioned allowed.

"Yes!" The other three answered.

Sebastian was the one to continue. "What do you mean 'you rapist'?"

"Ciel told me what you did to him. You're lucky he won't let me tell the cops! But I know if you every try to kiss him again, I'll freakin' kill you, man whore!"

Claude gave a face of confusion. "Wait, you two kissed?"

"Yeah, it was pretty awesome," Sebastian answered.

"How come may kiss was unsuccessful then." Claude inquired only for Sebastian to yet again answer.

"You heard Ciel. It's because you suck," he said with a smirk.

"He said you sucked also!" He glared.

"Well maybe it's because I awesomely suck."

Alois butted in and turned to Claude. "Wait, wait! You tried to kiss Ciel, too?"

Ciel looked at Alois apologetically. "Oh, I forgot to tell you about that one. You see, Mr. Faustus is a bit of a pervert."

"Great! Now both of our teachers are man whores! I'll freakin' kill you both!"

"Yeah, yeah whatever floats your boat kid," Sebastian waved Alois off. "So, Ciel, I'd really like to talked to you-"

"NO!" Alois and Claude cut him off.

"We're back!"

All four sitting on the table turned and gave their best smiles to the other four adults coming towards them. "Welcome back!"

"Well you four seem to be getting along since we left."

"Yep. We're like the best of friends." Ceil said dripping with sarcasm which the four eldest seemed to miss.

"In four minutes? Well I suppose it could happen. Well here are the papers." Benedict sat down and gave the papers the gentlemen.

With one final glance, Ciel, Alois, Sebastian, and Claude went back to the dinner.

* * *

><p>"Well this was just wonderful! Thank you so much for your time."<p>

"Oh, it was nothing. I'm glad we came to a compromise."

Their dinner had finally ended (thank the Lord). The boys were more than grateful. Well, Ciel's happiness was slowly easing down. Sebastian had slowly tagged himself way behind the group where Ciel was. And let the torture begin...

"Hello, Ciel."

"What the hell do you want?"

"Why are you so angry with me? I mean, we didn't do anything wrong. Did I say something...Oh, wait...Are you angry because you liked it?" Sebastian asked with a smirk, successfully making Ciel blush.

"Shut up! We're friends and that's all!"

"Oh, friends? So you forgive me then Ciel?"

Ciel thought for a moment. He really did enjoy Sebastian's company. He enjoyed the man period. They had a lot of in common and were amused by each other greatly. So why not…

"S-sure. I guess." Sebastian smiled at this.

"I'm glad. So there will be no more kicking in unnecessary places then?"

Ciel's face only got darker. "Well maybe not from me, but Alois hates your guts."

"Hnn. Yeah, I caught that much. Speaking of which, you didn't really mean what you said back there? You don't hate me, do you?"

Ciel saw this as his chance again. He smirked and walked a little faster leaving Sebastian behind. "Who knows?"

"Oh, come on, Ciel!" When it seemed like Ciel wasn't going to answer, Sebastian let his smirk sink back. "Well, I guess I'll text then. Speaking of which, you may want this back."

Ciel froze in his steps, and slowly turned around seeing Sebastian holding his cell phone in his hands. "Huh? How you get that?" He exclaimed as he snatched his phone back.

"I got it while I was walking besides you. I always knew I'd be a good ninja," he added, a finger resting delicately on his chin. "Anyway, I went through your phone information and got your number. Heavens, I am just too smart."

"Erase it! That's harassment, you idiot!"

"Oh, is it now? Well, guess we'll just have to live through it then." With that, it was Sebastian's turn to walk off and leave Ciel behind.

Ciel stood frozen in shock for a while, and then exploded. "GAH! YOU BASTARD!

* * *

><p>Zzz... zzz<p>

Ciel awoke the next morning by the buzz of his phone. Who on earth would send him a text this early? ...Well he had to wake up in a couple of minutes anyway but still...

Ciel unlocked his phone a checked the text with a confused face. He only gained more confusion when he read the text. It was from a number he did not recognize.

_Good morning, Ciel. I hope you have a nice day._

Ciel held his confusion tight, and replied.

_Who is this?_

He slowly got out of bed, and began to get ready for school, confusion never leaving his mind.

After he got done brushing his teeth, he went to his bedroom to get dressed. He looked over to see his phone indicating he had a new text. He read it with caution.

_Take a wild guess, Love._

Ciel only began to feel creeped out. Who on earth was this person?

He carried on the morning, slowly wondering. As he walked downstairs he got a strange look from his parents.

"My you're thinking pretty hard aren't you?"

"Uh, yeah I guess." He began journeying to the door.

"You don't want any breakfast?" His mum questioned.

"Nah. I'll just take something from Alois," he answered walking out the door.

"Oh, well, that works too, I suppose."

Ciel walked down his walk way, still wondering who had texted him with such causality. Then, memories of last night struck him, and he froze. Ciel couldn't believe it but was too angry to ask himself any questions...

"GAH! I'LL KILL THAT BASTARD SEBASTIAN!

* * *

><p>Ah, so how was that. This didn't take too long. To be honest I haven't moved in yet. In at my cousins' who are a couple of towns over. However my mom is staying in a hotel near the university she s working at (this is why I have to move). But I do hope you did enjoy it. And you all will really enjoy the next chapter. I know you will. It's gonna be filled with awesomeness. Thought it may be kinda short. Not too short but kinda.<p>

And one more announcement! I admit. I'm getting bored! I have multiple ideas but don't feel comfortable using them until I finish this story. Therefore, I am taking Short Story or One-Shot request for Kuroshitsuji (or if you want one from an anime I may have watched). If you do send a request, I may do it, I may not. We'll have to see. But shoot them out anyway!

Please review! I like reviews. They let me know people are really enjoying this story and that they want more. Your reviews make me feel really great. Especially the ones I got for the last chapter. They were all so nice. Thank you guys! Bye bye!

**Special thanks to editor:_ Fedski_**


	12. My Teacher, Shares a Secret

Me- (looking at screen with stupid smile)

Ciel- What on earth is wrong with her?

Sebastian- I believe it is the amount of reviews and the how pleasurable they were, my Lord.

Me- Damn right it is! 180 reviews! Just 20 more and we're at 200. And did you see how nice they were? Did you, Ciel? Did you?

Ciel- ...No?

Me- Well you should have! They were freaking awesome! Oh, I love you reviewers so! Don't you, Ciel?

Ciel- Stop talking to me! I thought I shunned you a couples chapters ago anyway!

Me- Aw~ Come on, Ciel! I'm freaking awesome and you know you can't deny it. Rainbow Power! (Does 'The Phoenix' Pose)

Ciel- Oh, heavens! Sebastian, shun her!

Sebastian- Yes, my Lord.

Me- Aw, not again... (pouts and goes to emo corner) I bet you guys wouldn't shun me if I owned Kuroshitsuji... But I don't! Okay?! So just fuck off!

Ciel- o_O...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12:<br>~*_My Teacher, Shares a Secret_*~**

**(Chapter Dedication- I dedicate this chapter to _LostInLife1029. _You want your birthday chapter? You got it!  
>I also dedicate this chapter to my editor, <em>Fedski. <em>Thanks for sticking with me for so long! And I will have your One Shot soon... I just have a very small attention span as you may know being my editor and all...**

* * *

><p>Ciel sat in Biology, his mind wandering way off. They were in the middle of a test that (of course) Ciel finished in the first five minutes. He had just finished a book so he did not choose to read to wane his boredom. Instead he sat and let his mind drift away. Mr. Michaelis had not reprimanded him for doing so yet, so he figured why not keep on. And so he did.<p>

Suddenly, Ciel felt vibration in his uniform pocket. Surreptitiously, he angled his body in a way that no one would see him take his phone out of his pocket.

_New Message: Sebastian Michaelis_

Ciel rolled his eyes, but continue on to read the text. It had been a week since the business dinner between his teachers, the Trancys and his own family. The morning after the dinner, Sebastian had sent Ciel a text (which did nothing but annoy Ciel). Ciel decided to ignore it and go on with his life, but it happened that when Sebastian had texted him later that school day, Ciel had been bored and figured, 'Why not?', and had had a whole conversation with his teacher until two thirty in the morning. Ever since then, Ciel and Sebastian had been having these conversations (texting and phone calls) like it was the most normal thing in the world every day after school. And sometimes, during school (neither cared as long as neither got caught). The two had become best friends.

_You look quite bored._

Ciel decided to get smart. _Nice deduction, Sherlock! You deserve a high five. Better yet, a sticker!_

Sebastian chuckled at Ciel's reply. The boy was sharp. _Alright, alright. I'm sorry for being incompetent, my dearest Ciel. But if you're really bored, I know something that will lift your spirits._

Ciel raised an eyebrow. _Really now? And what would that be?_

_Look up at my desk._

As Ciel looked at Sebastian's desk, his eyes widened and almost watered with joy. A pack of sour gummy worms. Surely, this man knew candy and sweets were his weakness. _Gimme._

Sebastian smirked at the blunt reply. _After class._

_Aw. Come on. That's like 20 minutes from now! I'm gonna die! Have a heart, Sebby._

Sebastian almost exploded with laughter looking at his newly found nickname. _It's alright. I'll do your eulogy. _

_Bastard._

Sebastian looked up and noticed that everyone was done with their test. _Only for you, Ciel. Now if you excuse me, it looks like everyone is finished._

Ciel looked around, confirming this as true. _Okay._

_Oh, yeah! I almost forgot to tell you._

_What?_

_No texting in class._

Ciel narrowed his eyes and looked up at his teacher. When he saw the man's smirk, he stuck his tongue out, only making the older male chuckle.

Sebastian spoke with that voice everyone seemed to fawn over. "Alright then. I can see we are all finished. Please pass your papers to the front of the row and I will come around to pick them up." After going around the classroom and doing so, Sebastian sat the soon to be graded papers on his desk and leaned his body up against it as well.

"Now that that's over with," He started. "All homeroom teachers were told to make this announcement to their class. At the end of the month, the school will put on a Halloween dance." A burst of ooh's and ah's erupted from the class. "Oh, yes. Very exciting. Now to the main points, the rules. One, no exposing costumes."

Ciel rolled his eyes as some girls in the front of the room through hissy fits. "Aw."

"Two, nothing derogatory or offensive. Three, let the costumes be reasonable. Meaning? -Nothing too creepy."

At that moment all eyes turned to a long, silver haired boy in the back of the class, who only gave a blood curdling giggle. Ciel never talked to said boy, but knew him (like everyone else in school) as the Undertaker. From what Ciel had heard, the Undertaker's father had owned a morgue and the boy was always walking around trying to sell coffins. Hence earning him the nickname and reputation as 'creepiest kid in school.'

Sebastian carried on with the rules as each student listened intently. As he finished each kid gave ensuring nods. "As long as you all follow those rules, we should have no problem at all. Any questions?" A hand was raised by a girl in the back. "Ah, yes, Nina?"

"What about dates?"

"Ah, yes, you are allowed to have dates." At this Alois, kicked Ciel's foot and jerked his eyebrows in a suggestive way which Ciel rolled his eyes at and continued doodling on his trapper keeper.

The bell resounded through the halls.

"Read the preface for the next chapter as homework. Dismissed."

Ciel walked to Sebastian's desk when everyone left (they couldn't see Sebastian practically played favorites). He stuck his hand out so Sebastian could put his candy in it. Sebastian took the gummy worms out of his drawer and handed them towards Ciel, suddenly pulling his hand back as the younger male reached for them. "Don't eat them until lunch, little sir."

Ciel snatched the bag out of Sebastian's hand and walked off. "No promises! Text you at lunch!" He called back as he walked out the room.

Sebastian laughed at the young boy. He really was something.

* * *

><p>"Ciel! You've been ignoring us the whole time! Who are you texting anyway?" Alois asked trying to peek at Ciel's phone.<p>

"Mmm. No one." Ciel mumbled successfully hiding the screen from Alois' prying eyes. "What were we talking about?" Ciel was sitting at the lunch table with his friends. He had actually been texting Sebastian the whole time about why he wouldn't tell the raven haired male who he was taking to the Halloween dance (in pure honesty, he didn't have a date yet).

_Because, Sebastian, it's a secret._

"You know, that Biology test that you were texting in the middle of. Yeah, that's right, I saw you, Phantom-cakes."

"For your information, I finished early so I had the right, Mr. Tranny (A/N Short for transvestite for those of you innocent ones. Oh, none of those? Okay)." Ciel looked back down at his phone as it vibrated.

_Fine then. I'll have you know, I have my secrets too, Mr. Phantomhive._

_Oh, really now? Tell me one, Mr. Michaelis._

"Well then, someone has taken a step up in name calling," Alois pouted.

"Yeah, yeah." Ciel sat waiting for Sebastian's reply.

* * *

><p>Sebastian sat looking at his phone. Should he? Or should he leave it be? He decided to no harm could be done and tapped in his reply.<p>

_I like you, Ciel._

Sebastian sat his phone down and waited for a reply. He hurried to check when he finally got one.

_I like you, too, Sebastian._

_S_ebastian's eyes widened and he almost choked on his saliva. He blinked at the text and made sure it surely said what he read. And it did.

_Really?_

_Yeah. You're a very entertaining person. We also share common interests. I'm very glad we became friends._

Sebastian's body froze as he read the text. So friend-wise…Sebastian was wrong. Harm could be done.

But, the man decided to suck it up. What did he expect? He walked out of the classroom, decided to get a cup of coffee from the teacher's lounge. Nothing could have prepared him for what he saw while walking down the hallway.

* * *

><p>"Guys, I'll be right back. I have to go to the rest room."<p>

"Alright, take your sweet time. Your _tranny _will be here waiting for you."

Ciel rolled his eyes and he got up from the table. "Oh, stop being a cry baby, Alois."

"Fine! Or, I could just sit here and cry like the WOMAN you think I am, Ciel! You know what? FORGET YOU!" Ciel heard Alois cry as he walked out of the cafeteria door.

Ciel walked slowly down the hall towards the bathroom. It was unusually quiet. Too quiet…

"Oh, my!"

Oh, no. Ciel had heard this annoying voice before.

"What a beautiful angel the heavens have put before my sight! Tell me, my beautiful robin, what is your name?" Ciel turned around to his questioner, having his wonders finalized. It was indeed Aleister Chamber, the schools 'closet' pervert. Ciel swore, this dude was a walking molestation device.

"Ciel Phantomhive." And with that, he started to walk off only to be pulled back into the embrace of the taller, blonde male.

"Ah, Ciel. It rolls off the tongue with a sweet taste. Tell me, my sweet Ciel, do you have a date to the Halloween dance yet?"

"No, but, if you excuse me, I have a very important date with the restr-" As he tried to walk off, he was only pushed against a locker by his blonde nuisance.

"No, no, no! We can't have you just walking away like that. Stay with me, my robin, and I will give you a night of pleasure." As Ciel was about to give the male a piece of his mind, lips were smashed immediately on his own. Ciel kicked furiously at his stalker, only for more weight to be pushed upon him. It felt like an eternity a struggling until the human wall that pinned him down suddenly was pulled away.

Ciel looked up and almost squeaked in fear at the sight before him. Sebastian had Aleister by the neck of his shirt, glaring at him, his crimson eyes held dancing fury. Ciel's eyes swung to Aleister to confirm that it wasn't only he who was afraid of this fierce Sebastian. The look on the blonde's face told Ciel all he needed to know, it seemed as if Aleister was about to wet his pants.

"Mr. Chambers," Sebastian started with gritted teeth, venom evident in his voice. "For a sophomore, you would think that you would know the school rules by now. No. Public. Displays. Of. Affection. Right?" He asked, added more venom as possible to each word.

"R-right, Mr. Michaelis! I don't know what came over me."

"My, I don't either. But, I expect you now to go carry about your own business. That way we can all forget about this little thing. Am I understood?" Sebastian asked pulling the boy closer, who just shook even harder. "Am I?"

"Yes, yes! You are, indeed, Mr. Michaelis!" With that he ran off, yelling like a fool. "Oh, God, why have you cursed me so?"

Sebastian smirked seeing the idiot run. That'll teach him to mess with his Ciel. Speaking of which…

Sebastian turned to the little blue-grey haired minx, who had been staring at the whole ordeal with wide eyes.

Sebastian hurried pulled the boy into a hug, putting the shorter male's face into his lower chest and his own face on the mop of blue-grey. "Don't let anyone touch you like that again."

"Um, okay? W-what was that?"

"I didn't like him kissing you like that," Sebastian mumbled like a kid.

"Why?"

Sebastian sighed. "I told you, I like you, Ciel."

Ciel raised his head to meet Sebastian's eyes. "Yeah, I like-"

"No, Ciel. I _really _like you," He said with his deep yet thin voice.

Ciel's eyes widened. Did Sebastian mean what he thought he meant. There was no way!

But Ciel was too deep in his thoughts to notice when Sebastian grabbed his chin and softly put their lips together. Ciel's body stiffened, but he did not push back. Why would he not? Why wouldn't his body respond?

Then it hit him. Did he _really_ have a problem with this? He didn't think he did. Why was he perfectly fine with this?

Ciel chose not to answer these questions, but to let his body take over. His arms slowly snaked around the raven haired man's neck and he let his eyes flutter shut, feeling Sebastian softly smile against his lips. It felt nice. He liked it. That's why he was fine with it. Because he liked Sebastian...

They two slowly pulled apart. When Ciel opened his eyes, they were immediately met by Sebastian's causing him to blush and hide his face in the man's shirt.

"I thought you said no public displays of affection," Ciel mumbled.

Sebastian gave a soft chuckle. Finally, this boy was his.

* * *

><p>Hmm. Too fast? Well this is the 12th chapter and I figured this had to happen at some point right? Right! So how was it? Don't forget to review! Make me feel like it was worth typing for 4 hours (I told you guys I have a short attention span)…<p>

**Special thanks to editor: _Fedski_**

**Great Job Chrissy! Congrats on all the reviews! Love Fedski **

**Fedski: Ciel, Sebastian behave for Chrissy, she loves you two lots and only looks out for you.**

**Ciel: Looks out for us? Please, you two are in cahoots! SEBASTIAN!**

**Sebastian: Yes My Lord?**

**Fedski: Oh no! Here it comes!**

**Ciel: Shun her too!**

**Sebastian: Of course my Lord.**

**Fedski: Noooooooooooooooooo! *Runs off to find Chrissy in the emo corner to cry to.***

**Me (Chrissy): It's alright. (sniffle) As long as we're together~  
><strong>


	13. AN: Sorry for the hiatus!

Chrissy- Yeah, so hi everyone! Remember me? Chrissy? Yeah wouldn't think you would. It's been so long...

I'll just start with I'm so sorry! Like I couldn't apologize enough. I've recently gone through a very stressful point in life therefore I put myself of a horrid hiatus. But I'm back and will proceed writing soon. So those of you who are still with this story after so long, please expect a chapter very soon.

Ciel- No! Please stop this horrid story!

Chrissy- *clasp hand over Ciel's mouth* Please, ignore Junior St. midget here. Bye, boys and squirrels! See you very soon!

(I promise this time! ;))


	14. Baby-SitterCaretaker

Me- GAH! I'm sorry this has taken so long! I feel so evil!

Ciel- Because you are!

Me- Shut the frick up and shun! Anyway, I'm not sure how most will react to this chapter. Especially because it may be so freakin' short! I promise, I won't blame you guys if you start hating me. But I promise, the next will be so flippin long... so long... I forgot about my Health test... and History... and English... oh God... (goes into stress shock)

Alois- No! Don't die on us! You still have to write a sex scene between me and my Ciel!

Ciel- WHAT!

Sebastian- Our lady should really stop making false promises...

Alois- They aren't false you rapist, pedophile, you!

Claude- No, I'm pretty sure they're false...

Alois- You can all kiss my ass connected to me freakishly long, girly legs!

Everyone- O_o The fuck...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13:<strong>

** Baby-Sitter/Caretaker**

Zzzzt Zzzt Zzzt

Ciel groggily opened his eyes and groaned. His vibrating phone making him want to scream. For God's sake, it was Saturday. This was his sleep in day. Who was calling him at 9:30? He raised the screen in front of his azure eyes and squinted them, seeing an unrecognizable number. He rose and eyebrow and answered with ease. "Hello?"

"CIIIIEEELLLL!" The caller replied with a screech.

"Ah!" Ciel jumped and threw his phone halfway across the room. If he wasn't awake before that sinister battle cry, he was now.

After rubbing his ear irritably and praying he wasn't death, he went to pick up the phone. He cautiously held it up to his ear. "E...lizabeth?"

"Yes, Ciel, it's me!" Elizabeth squealed.

Ciel cringed. "For Heaven's sake woman, you are not a human-mouse hybrid! Make your tone of voice normal, I beg of you!

"O-oh... Sorry, Ciel..." she said sheepishly.

Sighing, Ciel rubbed his temple to calm down. "No, it's okay. I'm just tired is all. Now, what could you possibly want at 9:30 in the morning? Mind you, it's a weekend."

"Yeah, but... I just wanted to ask you before anyone one else did..."

"Ask me what?"

"Well, uhm..."

"Yes?" Ciel could hear Elizabeth's hesitation. He thought he already knew her question.

"I... I wanted to know if you wanted to go to the Halloween dance with me. You know... as my date..."

Ciel furrowed an eyebrow. "Oh, but that's all the way at the end of the month. Why ask so soon?"

"Well, you're sorta popular and I've been hearing the other girls talking about asking you as well. I really like you so I wanted to ask you before they did. B-but it's okay if you already have a date. I'd understand." Ciel could practically see the tears in her eyes.

He sighed. He really didn't feel like hearing a crying Elizabeth Midford.

"Yeah, yeah. Of coarse I'll go with you Elizabeth." The shriek that followed was almost as horrible as the last. Almost.

"Ah! Oh, thank you, Ciel! I'm so thankful! I'm so happy I could cry! Wait until everyone hears-"

Ciel caught her off with his bored and (obviously) tired droning voice. "Yeah. So, I'm going back to bed now. Goodbye."

"Wait-" He hung up before he could hear the rest.

'Ah,' Ciel mentally sighed. 'Now back to my beauty sleep.' Just as he was falling back into sweet slumber, he was once again interrupted by his phone vibrating. This time, he didn't even bother looking at the caller I.D. He answered and immediately cursed at the caller. "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WAAAAAAANT?"

"So, I'm guessing someone had a rough night." Came a smooth, dark voice. Ciel froze at the authorial tone of his teacher and, now, boyfriend. GAH! He blushed at the thought. "Hellooo. Anybody there?" Ciel could practically hear the smirk in his voice.

"S-Sebastian?"

"The one and only, Love."

Ciel flinched and decided to be witty to excuse how he stuttered out Sebastian's name. "Don't call me that. And wipe that stupid smirk off of your face."

"Fine, fine. So what's got you so grouchy this morning?"

"Well, I was on my way back to sleep before you rudely interrupted me."

"Back to bed at 10 o'clock? Only you, Ciel... What were you doing awake before anyways?"

"Elizabeth called me and asked for me to go to the Halloween dance with her."

"Elizabeth? Oh, the loud, blonde girl?"

"Mhmm." Ciel mumbled, rubbing at his eyes tiredly.

"I see. Well, surely you said 'no'."

Ciel wondered why he was expected to refuse. "Nah, I said 'yes'.

"Seriously?" Sebastian sounded shocked.

"Yeah. Why would I not?"

"Becaaaaause," Sebastian whined. "You're mine. You're not supposed to go out with other people."

Ciel had to hold in a laugh at the whining grown man. "Well, Sebastian, we obviously could not have gone together."

"Yeah, but still..."

"End of discussion!" This time, Ciel let a giggle slip. He liked control he had over the conversation.

"Fine. But no kissing, touching, or holding hands. High-fives and handshakes only, understood?"

"Yes, Sebastian. Whatever makes you happy." Ciel was interrupted by a knock on his door. "One second." He walked over to his door and opened it' only to be greeted with hugs and kisses from his parents.

"Sorry if we woke you up honey, but we're leaving earlier than expected for our business trip. We had to tell you good bye."

"You're going on a business trip?" This evidently news to Ciel.

"Yes, we told you the other day. Don't you remember?" His mother gave him a worried gaze. Now that he thought about he did remember a conversation of the sort.

_Flashback_

_There was a knock at Ciel's door while he and Alois were playing Halo: Reach. "Come in!" He yelled. His mother walked in and stood in the door way._

_"Ciel, Sweetie, I just wanted to inform you that your father and I will be going on a business trip soon. We'll be gone for a while, so we're going to get someone to take care of you while we're gone. Are you listening?"_

_Ciel and Alois were in a very heated engagement with a couple of banshees. "Yeah. Totally."_

_"Okay, then." And with that she left._

_End_

Oh, yeah.

"Oh, never mind. I remember now." He said smiling sweetly.

"Alright, well we really have to go. Thanks to your father we're already running late." She said gently swatting at Vincent in mock annoyance.

Softly capturing his wife's hands Vincent rebutted. "Hey, you're the one who lost the tickets."

"Anyhow," His mother said leaning into her husband, "your babysitter," Ciel grumbled at this. "I mean caretaker should be here soon. Meanwhile, just hang for a while." And with one final kiss on his forehead, they were gone.

Ciel sighed and went back to bed, bringing his phone back to his ears.

"Hello?"

"What was that about?"

"I totally forgot my parents were going on a business trip."

"You forgot?"

"Yeah, you knew?"

"Well..."

Ciel heard a knock on the door down stairs. "Wait a second, please." Ciel rushed down the steps so he wouldn't keep who ever was there waiting. As soon as he got there, he opened the door so he could back to his own business. And when he opened the door, boy was he shocked.

"Surprise."

There stood Sebastian with a suitcase in hand.

Ciel slammed the door in his face.

* * *

><p>How was that? I hope you all liked it. I promise, I'm trying really hard. But life hasn't been easy. Hey! When in doubt, blame school.<p>

Bye-Bye!

**Special Thanks to Editor: _Fedski_**


	15. Crash Before Hype

**Chrissy- Hey everyone! I'm so sorry for taking so long! GAH! Hate me if you please. But I got like a thousand PM asking if I had discontinued this story and finally I was like I just gotta update. So here I am. **

**Ciel- Grrr! She's back?! **

**Chrissy- What are you a dog? Of course I'm back. **

**Sebastian- Thank God! **

**Chrissy- You're some demon. Anyway I own Kuroshitsuji in no way shape or form. Let's go!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

**~*_Crash Before Hype _*~**

* * *

><p>"Come on, Love. Open the door," Sebastian urged Ciel from behind the door.<p>

"What have I told you about calling me that?" The blue haired teen raged inside. Of all people why was Sebastian - his boyfriend - (the word was still quite foreign on his mind) chosen to babysit him? This had to be among the scariest days of his life.

"Would you rather me call you 'Baby'?"

Ciel looked through the peephole to see Sebastian smirking. He glared. "You're not helping your situation any you know."

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry. But really, let me in. It's pretty cold out here." Sebastian was practically pleading but still his boyfriend ignored him.

"You know, I actually feel quite betrayed."

"I'm sorry. I am, however, your parents' most trusted business partner and someone they know you know well so it's no surprise I was chosen to babysit you. Even so, if something like this comes up again, I'll be sure to consult you first," Sebastian said through clenched teeth, half sincere.

Now it was Ciel's turn to smirk. "Not betrayed by you, but my parents. To think, of all people, they chose you to look after me. Woe is me."

"Hn. Interesting."

"Wah? Wait, were you even listening to me?"

Ciel heard something jingle outside the door. Then something was put in the lock. Suddenly the door swung open, almost hitting Ciel in the face. And there stood Sebastian, sly, seductive smirk on his face, jangling keys in his fingers. The shorter of the two's eyes widened. "They gave you a key?" He screeched.

"Well, duh. I'm staying here. Now would you care to show me to the guestroom, Love. Or would you rather I sleep with you?" Sebastian added with saucy wink.

"Grr!" And with that Ciel snatched Sebastian's suitcase from his grasp and dragged it towards the closest guestroom.

* * *

><p>After settling Sebastian's things in a guest room close to Ciel's - as requested by the older male - the two sat settled in the Phantomhive mansion sitting room. All Ciel could do was glare hopelessly at the smirking the man before him, silently shooting daggers into his boyfriend's head.<p>

Sebastian's head twisted, getting a good look of the living room. "Lovely home. Really."

"Shut up."

Sebastian's smirk widened. "Well, Love, I think that before we proceed any further, we go over the list of rules your parents left me."

Ciel's eyes widened. "What? They left you rules?" Didn't his parents trust him at all?

"Well, yeah." Sebastian pulled out a sheet of paper. "Number one. Do not allow Ciel to drink coffee after 1PM."

"Psh." Ciel humphed already rolling his eyes at the stupidity of these so called 'rules'.

"Two. Limit his sugar and caffeine intake."

Ciel smirked with an evil grin. "That's something you have absolutely no control over."

"Hmm. Three. When Ciel is sleep, keep near him. Pft!" Sebastian stopped in the middle of the sentence, trying hard not to laugh.

Ciel gave the raven a confused look. "What?"

"If he wakes up and realizes no one is there, he gets scared. Haha!"

Ciel snatched up the paper scrunching it into a ball at throwing it at his boyfirend's head. The ball hit his forehead and rolled to lie next to the raven on the couch. The raven in question merely raised an eyebrow as a endearing smile covered his face. Ciel glared at Sebastian, taking the look as condescending and stomped over to him grabbing him by the collar and looking him deep in the eyes.

"You listen here. This is your opportunity. This is where you learn who leads this relationship. You have no control over me. When I say 'jump', you ask 'how high?'. You will cater to my every need. Is that understood?"

Sebastian squinted his eyes in pure amusement and attraction. "Mmm. Yes, my Love."

Ciel pushed himself from Sebastian. He gave his most innocent and kind smile, looking the older man deep into the eyes. "Now, let's go to Starbucks. I haven't had breakfast yet."

* * *

><p>It wasn't long after that the duo were sitting at Ciel's kitchen table, Starbucks galore. Sebastian gave his petite boyfriend a look. "Now, don't you think that's a little much?"<p>

"Hmm." Ciel looked over at his meal: French Vanilla Latte with caramel, Raspberry Pound Cake, Apple Fritter, Glazed Donut, and Banana Nut Muffin. It wasn't much. "Nope," he replied, popping the 'P'.

Sebastian furrowed his eyebrows, obviously not convinced. "I don't think your parents would approve, Love. I think we should just…"

Ciel lifted his pointer finger to Sebastian's lips, ceasing his rant. He gave his lover a toothy smile, his eye sparkling with affection. "Don't worry about, Sebby."

And Sebastian froze. This was a side of Ciel he did not see often; the boy's eyes with a soft light, and cheeks raising high in his beaming smile. He did not see it often at all. But he liked it. Loved it. And he would soon enough crave it. It was so above the boy's cuteness. He was beautiful.

Sebastian gave the sweetest thing in his life a smile. "Alright then."

And with that, Ciel began eating his treats. While eating, he began going on and on about various topics, mostly of things of no relevance. But it was when Ciel got to the topic of school, that Sebastian's thoughts wondered elsewhere, letting something that had been gnawing at his mind since he met the Ciel take over.

"…and so then, I'm thinking why beat them up, when you can nuke…"

"Ciel."

The blue-silver haired freshman bobbed his head up, startled by the interruption of the older man's husky voice. "Huh."

Ever so slowly, Sebastian raised his hand to Ciel's left cheek. He continued upward to his eye, and removed the eye patch. For the second time that day Sebastian was met by true beauty.

Sebastian had never looked Ciel in both of his eyes, but doing so now, he was almost angry he hadn't. The boy's normally visual eye had the deep, midnight blue that you couldn't look away from. However, his usually covered eye had a slightly different hue - a soft cerulean. It was gorgeous.

"God, you're beautiful," Sebastian whispered.

For once, Ciel hadn't mind locking his gaze with Sebastian. In fact, he wished it would never stop - that neither of them would look away. But being so prone to look away after compliments - at least from Sebastian - he dropped his gaze.

"Thank you," he whispered back.

"You should leave the eye patch off sometime. I feel like I've missed out on so much," Sebastian chuckled a little.

"Well, I leave it on because my left eye's sensitive to the light. But, I suppose I could leave it off today." Ciel sent Sebastian a killer smile the man returned.

Then, suddenly, their gaze was once again interrupted when Ciel pulled a yawn, folding his arms on the counter.

"Gah. Sorry. I'm a little tired now."

Sebastian looked down upon the table and realized Ciel had eaten everything he had bought from Starbucks.

"Really now? You should be totally hyped."

"Hm. Really?" Ciel barely finished his thought before his head slowly reached the table and he was softly snoring.

Sebastian was far above perplexed at the situation. How could someone he so much sugar, and get so tired they practically pass out. It was odd. Sebastian however, decided to push the thought aside and work on getting Ciel to his bedroom.

He trudged up the stairs with the boy in his arms. When he made it to Ciel's room, he laid his love softly on the bed and covered him up. Just as he was making his way downstairs there was a knock on the front door.

'No telling who that could be,' Sebastian thought marching to the door. Just as Sebastian opened the door, he was attacked by something he only had the time to make out as blonde.

"Oh, Ciel, I've missed you so much! We don't even talk that much anymore. Especially since you've been texting that Sebastian piece of shi-"

"Ahem."

Alois was interrupted by a low rumble. He looked up only to meet the eyes of the man he hated most in this world.

"You're not Ciel."

Sebastian gave a smirked, gaining amusement from Alois obvious displeasure. "What was your first clue? The fact I'm over five foot two? Or that I weigh over a hundred pounds?"

"Hn. Why are you even here? I hate and you and Ciel hates you too, so you should just leave us alone."

"Hm. Is that so? Contrary to what you're telling me, Ciel says I'm his best friend." Sebastian had to hold in a laugh of triumph at the tears in the lanky, blonde freak's eyes.

"Really? He said that?" Alois was close to balling.

"Yep. And I can show you the text to prove it. What's even better is that this is our opportunity to get even closer with me baby-sitting him and all."

"Wha..." Alois was dumbfounded. Sebastian merely smirked and nodded.

Alois finally found himself and when he did, he exploded. "Listen here you no good, man whore, cock-sucking bastard. If you come anywhere near Ciel I'll have you castrated and on the ground begging for mer…" The blond froze when something caught his eye. He maneuvered his gaze behind Sebastian and saw the ton of trash from Starbucks. "Oh, God."

Sebastian followed the kid's gaze. "What?"

"What is that?" Alois asked referring to the Starbucks wrappings and empty cups.

"Oh, well. That was Ciel's breakfast. What about it?"

"Are you stupid? He ate all of that?" Alois exclaimed, eyes going wide. "Oh, God, where is he now?"

"Sleeping. Why? What's the big deal?"

"Well, ya bimbo," Alois wished he could come up with an insult that truly matched Sebastian's stupidity. "Ciel is highly sensitive to sugar. Every time he eats way too much, he completely crashes, then when he wakes up, he's unbelievably hyped."

"Sooo…" Sebastian said thoroughly irritated now by the blonde spastic in front of him.

"Tch." Alois huffed, flipping his hair. "So when Ciel wakes up, be prepared for a completely different Ciel. And be prepared to be exhausted."

* * *

><p>Me- Gah. Too tired to make a closing conversation…<p>

Ciel- Good!

Me- Shut the frick up!

**Special Thanks to Editor: ****_Fedski_**


	16. Author's Note

Chrissy- *Falls onto knees and weeps* PLEASE FORGIVE ME! It's been so long. Are people even still waiting for updates? O_o... Oh, but I'm so sorry. I promise my hiatus was not purposeful.

Near the middle of July, my family was driving out of state to visit my home state and relatives. I was playing on my iPod then it was all like *BOOM* and we got in a car wreck... I got a really bad concussion, a broken arm, and a cracked rib. But the good part is I got a cut on the side of my neck and it's totally freakin' bad ass! YEAH! But the bad part is that the concussion was horrible. I was in a coma for 2 weeks (No food *sniffle*) and when I finally woke up, I was told no electronics with lights and stuff and I could have no hyper brain activity, I couldn't even read! What the heck?! But I am doing unbelievably better now and with a lot of convincing statements to my mom, I am now allowed to use my laptop. Yay!

So I have already started typing and I can only hope I can finish the next chapter soon. The only problem is when I look at bright lights for long, I get horrible headaches, so I don't know how staring at the laptop all day will affect me. But, please forgive me for the late notice.

Thank you for having so much faith in this story and the author, when the author has so little faith herself. -_-...

Bye-bye!


	17. Break Neck Falls and Bat Caves

Chrissy- Wassup, girls and squirrels! Well my original goal was to end this story by the end of the year, but that probably will not happen due to me writing on another site soon. But I'll try my best. Especially after receiving so many good reviews on the last chapter. I really don't know why you people enjoy this crap, but you do so I'll keep writing it until you don't.

Ciel- No. Stop now or the puppies will die.

Chrissy- You sick bastard… Anyway, I say we start right… about… NOW!

* * *

><p><p>

**Chapter Dedication**

_I so humbly dedicate this chapter to Fedski and garryxmrchairfan._

_Garyxmrchairfan is just the epitome of awesome. Plus she's a Bro. You can't get any better than that. BRO FIST!_

_I'd be absolutely nowhere with this story without you, Fedski. All hail, Fedski. O_O_

* * *

><p><p>

Chapter 15

~*_Break Neck Falls and Bat Caves _*~

* * *

><p><p>

"It should be fun seeing you, oh-so calm-and-collected-teacher, struggle about trying to settle down a hyped up Ciel." Alois sat on the couch with his feet kicked up on the coffee table in front of him, playing leisurely on his phone.

Sebastian walked back and forth from the kitchen to the dining table, cleaning up Ciel's mess from his breakfast. He couldn't see what the promiscuous blonde was going on about. He knew Ciel well enough. If he wasn't keeping quiet and too himself, possibly reading a novel, he was eating sweets and being jocular with whomever was in his presence. Sebastian figured he could handle his young boyfriend hyped on a little sugar.

"Surely, it can't be that much of a deal. It's Ciel we're talking about. I should be able to handle him." The tall male made his way over to the recliner across from Alois. "And please. Do you have an ounce of manners in you? Put your feet down."

Alois scoffed, rolling his eyes at the man in obvious authority. "Don't tell me what to do, old man."

Sebastian bared his teeth in annoyance and made his way over to the cause of his agitation. With every ounce of force he had, he picked up Alois' feet and threw them onto the ground.

"Tch." Alois looked up from his phone and glared at the man towered over him. While sticking his tongue out, he threw his feet back upon the coffee table, eyes daring Sebastian to counter his move. Which he did, the man slapping his dirty converse back off the table. Alois made his way to put his feet back on the table. Ever so deviously, he swung them over to where Sebastian's right hand was resting on the furniture and slammed his legs down.

Sebastian let out a deep groan and snatched his hand from under Alois' foot. He glared daggers at the boy; he lost himself for a moment. "Why the hell are you here anyway?" He yelled cradling his hand in his left arm.

Alois put on a disgustingly innocent face. "Why, I'm here to see my best friend, Ciel, who loves me very much."

The word 'love' made Sebastian's head snap up. And no matter how childish he knew it was, he couldn't help but to set the blonde right.

"Really, now?"

"Yes, really. Ever since Kindergarten."

"I think he loves me more."

Alois gave a bitter laugh. "So." He huffed. "Just because you've been texting him and developed a little 'friendship,' doesn't mean anything."

Sebastian gave the most irritating smirk he could pull. "Oh, _Alois, _you'd be surprised."

Alois glared and almost winced at how his name was stressed. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, nothing. I'm going to go check on Ciel," Sebastian said teasingly, turning on his heels only for Alois to turn him right back around.

"Tell me!"

"Nope."

"Yes!"

"Nah."

"YE-"

**_THUMP_**

The hateful duo was interrupted by a series of 'thumps' only for them to realize the painful sound was coming from the stairs. When they turned their attention destination, they saw a little ball of blue-grey hanging from the bottom step.

Sebastian ran as fast as ever to the objet that toppled ever so painfully down the steps. "Christ! Ciel, are you alright?" He yelled raising the boy's head, only to be met by lifeless blue eyes and a motionless body.

"Oh, God," Alois screeched from behind Sebastian. "Is he dead?"

"Ciel!" Sebastian shook Ciel's body for some type of response. Slowly, Ciel's eyes gained life and he rose his body from the steps and stood emotionless' looking past both males in his company.

"C-ciel?" Alois eyed his best friend cautiously.

"I saw it," Ciel murmured.

"W-what?" Sebastian stuttered at his boyfriend's odd behavior.

"I saw it," Ciel said more forcefully now.

"Saw what?" Alois asked confused.

Ciel gave a goofy smile and his eyes brightened. "The future."

"Huh?" Sebastian and Alois both looked at Ciel like he was crazy.

Ciel made the most heroic of poses and yelled to the top of his lungs, "TO THE BAT CAVE!" He sprinted his way to kitchen.

Sebastian and Alois stood and stared at the spot Ciel once stood, too perplexed for words. They were shaken from their stupor when they heard multiple objects hitting the floor in the kitchen. Rushing in, they took in the scene, noticing cereal and snack boxes on the ground near the refrigerator.

_'Stsssss!'_

Alois flinched. "What was that?" He questioned.

_'Stsssss!' _

The two males lifted their head to the direction of the sound. They both had near heart attacks when their eyes met Ciel on top of the refrigerator with his hand extended towards the food boxes on the floor.

"Dammit! My spidey powers are lacking!" The hyped up teenager continued thrusting his palm forward, trying harder than ever to make webs come out.

"Ciel Phantomhive! Get down this instant! Are you insane?" Sebastian yelled at his boyfriend, who had obviously lost his mind.

Ciel only gave his partner a solemn look as he slowly rose and stood on top of the fridge. "I have no time for sanity, my dear Sebastian, only time for justice," he sighed. "I didn't choose the spidey life, the spidey life chose me."

Sebastian's eyebrow furrowed. "You… Wait. What?"

Then, the dark haired male heard a giggle from behind him, obviously coming from the idiot blonde.

"My, Ciel you're so cute! Oh, but I thought you were going to the Bat Cave. Why do you have Spidey Senses?"

Ciel gave his friend an apologetic sigh. "Yeah, but then I realized Spider Man gets no love. And that, my friend, is an injustice. Ooh, are those cookies?" Ciel looked at the packet of Oreos among the many snacks on the floor. His eyes lit up even more. "I could go for some of those right now!" Ciel quickly made his way down from the fridge using the counter. Just as he reached for the cookies he so longed for, a strong pair of arms pulled him back.

"No, no, no. Absolutely not. No more sugar."

Ciel looked up to see Sebastian scolding him, holding him back from his precious Oreos. His eyes began to visibly water.

"B-but, why, Sebby?" He gave Sebastian the most distraught of looks.

Sebastian sighed, knowing this would be the most tiring day of his life.

* * *

><p><p>

Chrissy- Oh, my. It's a little over a thousand words. I hope that's enough. I just felt like you all deserved an update. Honestly, I got a really bad headache in the middle, but I wanted to finish so bad a started crying, then I was like 'Stop being a bitch and type.' So I typed. -_-

Ciel- Boo freakin' hoo.

Chrissy- You know Ciel, I'm not just doing this for the fans. I'm doing this for you. So you can find true love. I hope everyone looks forward to Ciel's hyper adventures in the next chapter. I'm going to add a scene that will make everyone very happy. *Wink* *Wink*

**Special Thanks To Editor: _Fedski_**


	18. Author's Note- I'm sorry

Hello! I'm back! No words could be used to express how sorry I am for this long hiatus. I can't even give you an excuse other than I'm just horrible. For a while a completely lost faith in this fanfiction and in my ability to write it. Those months ago I had that car accident and everyday activities gave me the worst headaches. Despite this fact, I had tried my hardest to write that last chapter and after publishing it I got a not so considerate response on it. The feedback really tore me up in which it really shouldn't have. I felt completely lost with the story and made myself believe that eventually I'll run out of ideas and the plot would just deplete. There was also the issue of me playing four sports, taking all Pre-AP and AP classes, and being in a ton of extra curricular activities and organizations. I just had no time and was so tired.

I wanted to give up this story completely, but I knew that wouldn't be fair to any of you. And just thinking about it at this very moment honestly makes me cry. My wallowing in my own self pity is no excuse to have kept you all waiting **_a whole_ _year_** for any word of me. I wouldn't blame any of you for being angry with me. I don't even know how many people are still interested in me writing this story, but if any of you are, I'll be more than happy to begin writing again.

Thank you and I'm sorry,  
>Chrissy<p> 


End file.
